


Outside the Lines

by lovemyqtkids



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemyqtkids/pseuds/lovemyqtkids
Summary: This is set in late summer/early fall 2006. Everything is the same up until the morning after the blackout (NOP.) This is after the NOP which is when it changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and I will be posting as I have time.

It was blustery, gray and unusually cool for September. It seemed fitting though since a child was being buried. The citizens of Port Charles had come out in droves.

No one ever expected it to end this way, not since she had left him all those years ago. Yet, here they sat, saying good-bye to her child who would never smile, never laugh, never grow up.

She watched them from the back, unable to go to her seat just yet. Audrey was sitting in the front row in the middle, leaving the first two chairs empty. Next to her was Emily and Nikolas. The Quartermaines filled most of the second row. Alan, Edward and even Alice had come out of love and respect for Emily's best friend.

Bobbie and Lulu sat behind the Quartermaines. She wanted to ask them to leave after what Lucky had done, but knew that was unfair. They were not responsible for his actions.

In the last row sat Sonny and Carly. She assumed they came because it was a child who died because she knew they wouldn't care about her enough to come. Sam sat at the end of the row. She assumed Sam came for the same reason because she knew the grief of losing a child, but she couldn't be sure.

Robin, Patrick and Lainey took the seats closest to the aisle across from the empty seats in the front. Behind them were Epiphany and Kelly. She was touched they were all here and was glad for their love and support. Her eyes widened at seeing Coleman at the end of Epiphany's row. She guessed it was true when he always said she was one of his favorite customers.

Behind them was an odd trio. Alexis sat between Ric and Jax. Her eyes moved to the back row where Skye and Lorenzo sat. She didn't have a clue why they came, but as long as things were quiet they could stay.

Her gaze finally settled on the small wooden casket at the front, its shine marred only by the little blue train sitting on top. The Reverend stepped up next to it.

She took a steadying breath as a gentle touch tucked her arm though his. Jason looked at Elizabeth in the eyes and squeezed her hand where it rested curled around his arm.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they walked to the front. Jason helped Elizabeth sit and then took the seat between her and Audrey.

The Reverend opened his Bible and began the graveside service for Cameron Steven Webber.

.............................................................

 

Many of the guests offered their condolences and prayers to Elizabeth after the service. Some chose to also offer physical comfort in the form of hugs and gentle touches. Still, others only caught her eye and gave sympathetic looks because they weren't really friends, but wouldn't wish the death of a child on anyone.

One by one the attendees finally left. Elizabeth had finally convinced her grandmother to leave. She stood, staring at the newly packed earth, small tendrils of hair whipping back and forth across her face in the cool breeze.

"How hard was it to keep him away?" She asked, having felt Jason's presence before she heard him.

"He tried to get past our perimeter three times before Mac had him arrested for violating the restraining order." He was still angry Lucky was out on bail after the charges brought against him, but that's how it seemed to work since Lucky was a fellow officer.

"Please thank Max, Milo and Cody....he's the new guy, right? They are the reason Cam's service wasn't ruined." She looked up at him. "You're the reason it wasn't ruined. Thank you for asking them to do this. Thank you for always taking care of me." His hand came to her cheek and stroked gently.

"Always, Elizabeth."

She looked back at the grave and knelt down. She tenderly laid her hand on the small mound.

"Any regrets?" She looked up in surprise.

"About leaving town? About keeping this baby a secret? About sharing a life with you?" He just waited, his eyes locked on hers. They both remembered how he had caught up with her in the lobby the morning after the blackout. He had told her he couldn't watch her walk away, not again. He had said after all they had been through they deserved a chance. He had asked her to stay. She had and they talked for hours. He had also helped her with a small furnished apartment so she wouldn't have to go back to Lucky. "No, not one regret," she smiled, "but I'm thinking that's not what you were asking.

He fed my baby pills...to keep him quiet? to keep him from bothering him? I don't know and I don't care. He fed him pills and he is going to pay. He's done a lot of terrible things to me over the years, but harming my child was the point of no return.

I don't care that Luke said he was strung out and didn't know what he was doing. I don't care that Gram thinks he just needs support and encouragement and doesn't really have a problem. I don't care that she thought she was helping Lucky by letting him have time with Cam. I don't care that Emily thinks after rehab Lucky will be all better. I don't care.

How many times did I plead with him to get help? How many times did I try to get him to stop taking the pills? How many times did we argue about him having a problem?

All they care about is Lucky so that's what they get. They can stand by poor helpless Lucky in court when he's up against the heartless, unforgiving woman who will make him pay for what he did to Cam." She paused. "Do you?"

He took her hand and looked at Cam's grave.

"No regrets. We're in this together, all of us."

.............................................................

 

Jason and Elizabeth made it to the penthouse soon after. The guard at the door told them things had been quiet. Monica was coming down the stairs as they entered.

She hugged Elizabeth and told her Alan had told her the service was beautiful. Jason ushered them to the living room and they sat down. Elizabeth arched one eyebrow at him.

"You've been through a lot in the last several days. The stress isn't good for either of you."

Before Elizabeth could get her mouth open Monica agreed with Jason.

"He's right, Elizabeth. I know this week could have been worse, but you've still had a lot to deal with."

"Fine. You win." but she wasn't really upset. It was nice having people concerned about her for a change. "Thanks for staying here today. Everything look good?"

"Better than good, actually. Just perfect." Elizabeth turned to Jason, her eyes shining.

"Did you hear that? Perfect." She laughed and he smiled at her joy. "That means we can leave sooner than we hoped, right?" She turned to Monica. "Not that I'm anxious to leave you--" Monica interrupted her.

"Elizabeth, I understand, really. As much as I would love to you have you here, all of you, I understand your motives. I'm a mother, too, and I will not badger you when it comes to protecting your young."

Jason cleared his throat.

"I think we can arrange visits once we get settled. It won't be easy," he looked at both women, "but it will be worth it. We can't thank you enough for all you've done and put on the line this week."

"Jason, you're my son and I would do anything for you."

"That means more to me than you know." He'd been surprised at how quickly his parents offered their help this past week, but accepted their sincerity and support." Okay, as soon as we can pack Elizabeth will get on a plane. Once she's on that plane Elizabeth Webber won't exist anymore. We haven't agreed on a name yet," he and Elizabeth exchanged smiles, "but it won't be hard to remember, for any of us. Everyone knows she and I are friends so it shouldn't surprise people when she takes our private jet. The destination, however, won't be disclosed to anyone. I'll call you when she gets there so you don't worry."

"When will you be joining her, Jason?"

"No more than a few days after she leaves. I have a few things and people to put into place to protect Michael and Morgan, but then I disappear, too. But, we'll have worked out a name that you will know and we'll contact you via that. Also, we'll be back for Lucky's trial. Diane will do her best to stall it until after the baby gets here so no one knows, but we may not have that luxury. If it happens sooner rather than later we'll worry about it then."

"Mommy." They heard from the top of the stairs. They all looked up and saw Cameron standing at the top in his train pajamas, yawning from his nap.

Jason went up the stairs and scooped him up and tickled him as they came down the stairs. "Grandma Monica says you're all better, Cam." Cam grinned and pointed to himself.

"All better."

"That's right, Cam. You're all better." Elizabeth leaned over and took Cam's hand as she looked at Monica and then Jason. "You're safe now, too."

The decision to leave town had come easily after Cam's near brush with death. Elizabeth wasn't about to take any more chances with her children's lives. She and Jason discussed the ramifications of what Lucky did and what it would mean if Cam recovered so they talked to Monica and they formulated a plan. In the world's eyes Cameron Webber died of a drug overdose. It was only a miracle that he survived at all so when the toxicology reports came back they put their plan into motion. The tests they had run showed that Cam should have died from the amount of pain killer in his system so they made it happen. First, only Monica, Alan and Epiphany were allowed in Cameron's room. The machines were carefully monitored and recorded. Cameron's "body" was taken out quietly and discreetly at night in respect for his mother. In actuality he was taken to Jason's penthouse where he continued to recover peacefully and secretly. Monica had been by several times a day to check on Cam and he had healed quite quickly.

Elizabeth wondered if she should feel guilty for sending Lucky to prison, but she couldn't. Her job was to protect her son. It was only by the grace of God he was still with her and now she would do whatever necessary to keep him safe....even this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was less than a week after the funeral and the weather was back to warm temperatures and plenty of sunshine. It seemed everyone was back to their usual routines as well, she noticed, as she entered Kelly's. She couldn't fault them. Cam wasn't their child.

She walked in carrying a small box. As she neared the counter Mike came out of the kitchen. He came out from behind the counter as Elizabeth sat the box on a bar stool.

"Hey, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I missed the funeral."

"It's okay, Mike. I understand."

He took her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about Cam. He was a great kid."

"Thanks, Mike." She took a breath. "He was."

He stepped back and went back behind the counter. His voice raised a notch as he picked up a couple of plates from the window.

"What can I get for you, Elizabeth?"

"I accidentally ended up with a few of Lucky's things when I moved out. I was wondering if I could leave them here."

"Sure. No problem." Mike headed to a table and she realized Carly and Jason were at it. Jason caught her eye and tilted his head slightly in greeting. She smiled faintly. Carly noticed both actions.

She was about to thank Mike when the door jangled announcing another customer. She looked to the door out of habit and wanted to bolt. There stood Lucky and Audrey. They seemed just as surprised to see her as she to see them. It looked like Lucky wasn't going to let an opportunity pass, despite a restraining order, as he headed her way.

Before he reached her someone stepped between her and Lucky. She looked up to see the back of Patrick.

"Back up, Spencer." Lucky stopped, but didn't back up.

"She's my wife."

"Not for long, I would imagine. You killed her son."

Lucky's eyes turned pleading.

"What do you want, Lucky?" He tried to push past Patrick, but he was shoved back.

"Elizabeth, please." Lucky begged.

"Just say what you want and then leave."

"Elizabeth." came her grandmother's reproachful voice.

"Not now, Gram. Lucky thinks he has something important to say. Go ahead, Lucky. Tell me what was so important that you felt violating a restraining order was worth it." By the time she was finished her arms were crossed and her face was grim.

"I gave up the pills, Elizabeth. I'm clean. I've been clean for 9 days. I'm getting better." She heard Patrick scoff.

"That's just great, Lucky....just great. You're getting better. Wow." The sarcasm was hard to miss. "You must be so proud. It only took the death of a little boy who trusted you to make you get help. That's just fantastic."

"Elizabeth!" was her grandmother's hiss. "After all he's done for you....how can you talk to him like that?"

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"After all he's done for me? I'm assuming you mean when he helped me after the rape and not how he helped me by poisoning my child!" Her voice had risen considerably. She ran her hands through her hair and dropped them to her sides. She could feel Patrick's tension as he stood next to her. She took a deep breath.

"Gram, do you think so little of me that you don't think I could have survived the rape without Lucky? Do you really think I owe him that much?

I've been through a lot of bad things in my life and most of them were without Lucky. I survived losing Lucky in a fire. I survived Helena Cassadine wanting me dead. I survived a terrible fall and losing my baby. I survived a psychotic husband. I survived a pulmonary embolism.

Being raped was horrible, but I would have made it on my own. He made it safe for me, but I stood on my own. I will always be grateful to him, but I owe him nothing."

She turned back to Lucky.

"I know it's a big deal for you to have given up the drugs, but I just can't make myself care. I begged, pleaded, and argued with you for weeks to get some help and you refused. You refused!" Her voice turned mocking. "I don't have a problem, Elizabeth. I'm in pain, Elizabeth. You don't understand, Elizabeth.

You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how you could give Cameron pills you said you needed. I don't remember everything from when I found you and Cam, but I remember something you said. It was just two pills. It was just two pills. It was just two pills."

She realized too late Patrick was moving. She heard her grandmother gasp. Patrick had grabbed Lucky by the lapels.

"You fed him the pills?" His voice was incredulous and then angry. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you into the ground."

"Patrick, don't." Lucky smirked at Patrick when he heard Elizabeth's plea.

"He's not worth it. Besides, you can't damage your hands. You can't be brilliant without them."

Patrick shoved Lucky away. "She's right. You're not worth it." He looked at Elizabeth. "As for you, I'm always brilliant. Didn't you know?" He flashed her a smile. She smiled back.

"Of course, Doctor. How remiss of me." She could see he was relieved to see her smile. He put his back to Audrey and Lucky.

"Let me buy you some lunch."

"I'm not really very hungry."

"I know, but you need to eat a little. Besides, I could get some serious boyfriend points for being a compassionate and sensitive guy."

She smiled. "I suppose I could help you out this once. After all, you need all the help you can get when it comes to Robin." He pretended to look insulted and motioned for her to lead the way. She took a step and heard her grandmother again.

"Elizabeth."

"No, Gram. I tried everything I could think of to help him. I stayed for months and tried to get him to get help. I even left Cam with you so I could focus on Lucky. He didn't care. Instead of trying to stop taking the pills he used Maxie's feelings for him to get her to steal drugs for him. He preferred sleeping with her for drugs rather than being faithful and getting clean. I didn't get to tuck Cam into bed at night or spend time with him on a regular basis all for a man who plotted and schemed continually for the next pill.

I love you, Gram. I really do." She had to stop to keep the tears from falling as her voice cracked. "But I will never understand how you could make Lucky more important then Cam and I."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is....yes, it is because if we came first you would have supported me when I found out my husband had a drug problem. You would have supported me when I left him because he'd been unfaithful and refused to get help. You would have supported me when I asked you to keep Cam away from Lucky. Instead, you left my two year old child with a man who loved pills more than anything.

Enjoy your time with Lucky. He's all you have left." She stalked to the counter, grabbed the box she had brought in for Lucky and shoved it towards his chest. She let go and turned away. She walked to a table near Jason and Carly, but not close enough to overhear. Patrick glared at both Audrey and Lucky and then followed Elizabeth.

............................

 

Lunch with Patrick was quiet and relaxing which is what Elizabeth needed after her confrontations with Lucky and her grandmother. It also helped her recharge which was good since she looked up and saw Ric coming down the steps on the docks. She got up quickly for two reasons. She didn't want him sitting on the bench she usually shared with Jason and she wanted to make it easier to get away. She knew Cody was nearby, but Ric didn't need to know she had a guard.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Ric."

"How are you?"

"Coping."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Come on, Elizabeth. We were married once."

"Don't you ever get tired of using that line?"

"What?"

"That's a catch all phrase for you. Whenever you offer me assistance you always have to remind me that we were married," she rolled her eyes, "as if I could forget. There are reasons people don't stay married or stay in contact after a divorce. I think my reasons top every list."

He spoke as if she hadn't.

"We were going to raise Cameron together."

"True, but it wouldn't have lasted very long. You and I both know that. It will always be about Sonny and how you were abandoned by your mother." She took a breath. "I don't want to has this out again.

I don't want or need your help. And if I did? I know better than to ask because you don't help anyone without having an agenda. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." She turned and started up the steps.

"But you'll let Jason help you? We all saw you at the funeral."

"Oh no! You saw me with my friend when I buried my son. Stop the presses!" She came down one step. "My friendship with Jason is none of your business, not now, not ever." She turned back around and left.

.............................................

 

Elizabeth entered her apartment slowly. She was exhausted. She hadn't done anything today, but running into Lucky, her Gram and then Ric had taken its toll. She was glad she wasn't far enough along to have morning sickness yet which made things slightly easier. Jason came out of the kitchen with a cup of hot tea. He motioned to the couch.

"Just wasn't your day, was it?" She sat down on the couch and pulled off her shoes. He sat next to her putting her tea on the coffee table. He pulled her feet up in his lap and she laid down. He started massaging one of them. She knew he had seen her with Audrey and Lucky and had probably heard from Cody how she ran into Ric.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She smiled. "But I will. Lucky thought I would feel different now that he's clean. Gram still can't understand why I'm still not helping him. Ric wants to help me through this terrible ordeal...blah blah blah. None of it matters because in two days Cam and I will be gone."

"I know, but I'm sure it hurt anyway."

"It would hurt more if I didn't have you. You love me and accept me and don't expect more than I can give. I won't trade that or give it up for anything, not anymore. In a few weeks we'll be together where no one knows us and we can just be a family. I like that."

"I like it, too." He looked at the coffee table that held a stack of envelopes. "I'll send the letters you wrote when I know you made it safely. I'm not taking any chances. You're my family and your safety comes first." He looked over at her as he switched feet realizing he didn't need to. She had fallen asleep. His voice went soft. "I love you, Elizabeth. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was sitting with Carly in Kelly's when Elizabeth finally arrived carrying a box. He knew what was in the box since he had been with Elizabeth when she packed it. They had agreed it would be better to leave the box with a third party. He tried not to look at her too much with Carly's eagle eye next to him, but when Elizabeth's attention was brought to their table he made eye contact. The contact was brief, but supportive. Elizabeth turned back to Mike right before the front door opened to reveal Lucky and Audrey.

Jason was glad he was sitting with his back to the wall so he could keep an eye on Lucky. They might be in public, but Jason didn't trust him. He would never trust Lucky. He had been worried he would have to entertain Carly, watch Lucky, and keep Carly from knowing he was watching Lucky, but he realized it was unnecessary. Carly was not paying attention to him at all. She was watching Lucky and Audrey approach Elizabeth. Jason watched Patrick step in between Elizabeth and Lucky. As much as he wanted to put Lucky in his place he knew he had to stick to the plan and keep his distance. He was grateful Elizabeth still had friends who wouldn't be blinded by loyalty to Lucky.

"Carly....I thought we came here to eat lunch."

"We are, Jason, but it looks like we might get more than we expected." She paused and looked back at him. "I'm kind of hoping she clocks him."

Jason stared at her in shock.

"Oh, come on, Jason. I can't stand Elizabeth, but I remember how it felt when I thought Michael was dead. Even though he came home I know how she feels and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. On top of that her child was killed by someone who was supposed to protect him."

Before she could continue they both turned back to the group in the middle of the diner when they heard Elizabeth's voice rise and say something about Lucky poisoning her child. Jason's hand clenched around his fork when he realized how agitated Elizabeth was. He knew she couldn't hear him, but in his head he was gently telling her to calm down. He took a breath when she took one.

Carly turned back to her meal when she couldn't hear the conversation anymore. She talked about Michael and Morgan and he commented appropriately. He discreetly kept an eye on Elizabeth and the others. He almost shoved his chair back when Patrick grabbed Lucky, but he could tell by Elizabeth's expression she wasn't upset for herself, but for Patrick. He relaxed when she smiled.

He watched her turn away and then back to speak to her grandmother. He knew whatever she was saying was hurting her. She didn't talk long, however, before heading for a table with Patrick following her. Lucky and Audrey left moments later and he realized that Elizabeth never noticed.

He and Carly finished their lunch and they parted ways in the courtyard. He saw Cody reading the newspaper at an outside table waiting for Elizabeth. He joined Cody at the table and discussed the possible problems Lucky might cause.

Jason soon left and headed back to Elizabeth's apartment. It was in Harborview as well, just several floors lower. He was informed by the guard in the hallway there hadn't been any visitors. Jason opened the door to find Alan and Monica having lunch with Cam. They all smiled at Jason, but it was Cameron's ketchupy face that made him smile back.

"Enjoying your lunch, Cam?"

Cam grinned and stuck a french fry in ketchup.

"He was a joy to watch, Jason. It's not often Alan and I get many afternoons off together, but it was nice to spend our time together with this sweet boy. How was lunch with Carly?"

"It went surprisingly well considering we watched Lucky and Audrey approach Elizabeth."

"Oh no, Jason. Is she alright?"

"I think she's okay. We couldn't hear much, but I got the impression she put them in their place. I've always known she was strong and today she faced Lucky who poisoned her child and her grandmother who has always supported her until now. She stood her ground and kept her cool. The strangest part for me was having Carly empathize with Elizabeth."

Both Monica and Alan's faces showed their surprise. "Yeah, I was surprised, too. But she remembers how it felt to be in Elizabeth's shoes and she said she wouldn't wish that on anyone." He stopped talking when Cam held a fry out for him. He bit it off and both he and Cam smiled. He looked up to find his parents grinning like fools.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Jason." His father's voice was hoarse. Then he corrected himself. "You are a wonderful father."

Jason turned back to Cam and smiled as the little boy giggled some more while bouncing a fry in his ketchup.

"He makes it easy."

"He seems to be good at that."

"Yeah." It was a bit odd to be having a normal conversation with his father, but Jason was willing to work on a relationship with his parents. He'd seen a whole different side of them during this whole ordeal and he was very grateful for their help.

"I'm glad you are able to spend some extra time with Cam before we leave."

"We are, too, Jason, but we're just as glad to spend some time with you, too. We're trying to learn from the past not to push and to be patient."

"I know and I appreciate it. Learning about this baby and being around Cam has changed how I see things. I can understand both of you a lot better now." He paused. "I wanted to ask you something." His parents nodded their heads. "It will take some planning and secrecy, but I'm asking if you will join us at Thanksgiving."

He could tell by their expressions he'd shocked them speechless. He was tempted to laugh, but didn't want to change the mood. He watched Alan cover Monica's hand.

"Your mother and I are honored and touched.....and willing to do whatever it takes. We would love to spend Thanksgiving with you." Cam pounded on his high chair. Alan tickled the little boy and said, "and you." In the middle of laughing Cam yawned.

"I think that's our cue, Grandpa."

"Grandpa?"

"What? Monica gets to be Grandma. Why not Grandpa? I don't think I look like a Papaw, do you?" Monica just laughed while Jason grabbed the wet washcloth on the table. He wiped Cam's face and hands and then scooped him up. He leaned Cam towards Monica and then Alan for kisses. Alan patted Jason on the back before Monica hugged him and then they were gone. Cam laid his head on Jason's shoulder as they headed upstairs.

He grabbed two books off the shelf and continued their tradition they had started weeks ago. They read one of Cam's books and one of Jason's. Today he picked Moo, Baa, Lalala for Cam and The Caribbean for himself. He sat in the glider as Cam snuggled closer waiting for Jason's soothing voice. He finished the small board book and the next chapter of the travel book. He looked down at Cam who looked back up, but his brown eyes kept closing. Jason stood up and walked over to Cam's bed. He laid him down and then covered him up. Even though Cam could barely keep his eyes open he grabbed Jason's hand.

"Stay." Cam yawned great big. It was the same request he made whenever Jason put him to bed. Jason kneeled next to the bed and swept Cam's hair off his forehead over and over until Cam's eyes closed in sleep. Jason enjoyed these special times with Cam. They were creating their own traditions and routines and he loved every minute of it. He was looking forward to his child with Elizabeth, but he wouldn't trade a moment with Cam. He might not have had Elizabeth's eyes, but his personality was almost identical to hers and Jason felt blessed.

He watched him for another fifteen minutes and then headed downstairs with the baby monitor. He pulled a cell phone out of the desk drawer. He called the only person he used the phone for and got an update on Elizabeth and Cam's travel plans, plus his own. They had to be careful since they had decided not to change their names after all, at least, not until after the trial. Then they would weigh the pros and cons.

They had also discussed whether or not Elizabeth should personally tell everyone she was leaving or to leave letters behind. She had decided she didn't want to spend her last few days fighting everyone and defending her choices so they had opted for letters. Also, they didn't want anyone to try and stop her and possibly finding out about Cam or the baby.

He still needed to tweak the plan for getting himself out of town, but for now his priority was Elizabeth and Cam. After the phone call he worked on some coffee invoices. He didn't get much work done before Cody called. He let Jason know Elizabeth ran into Ric on the docks. He also let Jason know she was on her way home. He understood what Cody wasn't saying; that Elizabeth was tired.

He had barely come out of the kitchen with her tea when she came through the door. He joined her on the couch and started rubbing her feet while she talked. She didn't say much before she fell asleep, but he didn't care. As he watched her sleep he was just glad she was home and safe and he would do everything he could to keep it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bitterly cold day in February, but Jason noticed it did not stop people from coming out for the murder trial of Lucky Spencer. He noticed many of the same people who had been at Cameron Webber's funeral were at the trial as well. He knew Nikolas and Emily were in a room somewhere ready to testify on Lucky's behalf. He knew Elizabeth, Monica, Epiphany along with the Medical Examiner were in a different room waiting to testify as well. It looked like the only others missing were Coleman and Alan. He looked up to see Sam trying to get his attention, but he just turned back towards the front. There were several people he didn't recognize and assumed they were reporters or just curious citizens. Diane Miller, his and Elizabeth's attorney, was also present.

On the other side of the small swinging doors were the others. Lucky Spencer sat with his attorney, Ric Lansing. Jason had reasons for making them both disappear, but for Elizabeth's sake he didn't. At the prosecution's table sat Alexis Davis, current District Attorney. She had informed Elizabeth about her struggle with cancer, but was feeling well and wanted to get justice for Elizabeth. However, she left that decision up to Elizabeth since this affected her the most. Elizabeth had assured Alexis she had every confidence in her and they proceeded to prepare for trial.

The back doors were soon shut and a bailiff came in from a door near the front.

"All rise. The Honorable Brandon Green is presiding."

They all rose and sat when the judge did. The bailiff spoke again.

"Case number 47369-BG-38, the people of the state of New York vs. Lucas Spencer, Jr, is now in session."

The judge picked up a file folder.

"The charge is Murder in the Second Degree. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor," was Lucky's response.

"So noted. D.A. Davis, you may begin."

Alexis stood up and walked around the table and stopped in the middle of the room. She gave the jury her full attention.

"I am a mother. I have a little girl at home who is five. She is precocious and fearless. She is not afraid of _anything._ And I mean anything. As her parent it is my job to protect her in any way I can. Yes, my child can dress herself, brush her teeth and can even brush her hair. But there are things she cannot do, simply because it is dangerous and I want her to be safe. She cannot cut up her food because she would cut herself. She cannot cook her food because she would burn herself. She cannot cross the street by herself because she would get hit by a car. I am her parent and it is my job to protect her. I cut her food. I cook her food. I help her cross the street. I do these things because I want her safe. It's my job to love her, protect her and take care of her until she is an adult.

That is every parent's job...and Lucky Spencer failed. Cameron Webber may not have been Mr. Spencer's biological child, but he was raising him with Cameron's mother and the little boy called him Daddy.

And instead of taking care of Cameron and protecting him Lucky Spencer fed him adult pain medication. Cameron didn't find the pills on the floor, nor did the bottle fall and spill over. No, the man Cameron Webber called Daddy fed him two pills, on purpose, with intent.

You will hear from Elizabeth, Cameron's mother, and how she found him. You will hear what Lucky said. You will hear from the doctor and nurse who took care of Cameron in the last few days of his life. You will hear from the Medical Examiner how the medication affected Cameron's body.

You will hear the truth and have no choice, but to find Lucky Spencer guilty."

Alexis turned around and went back to her table and sat down. Ric stood up from the defendant's table and walked over to the jury box.

"I want you to take a look at Lucky Spencer. He's a hardworking police officer working to put his life back together after a horrible accident. And that's what this was; an accident. We are deeply saddened by Cameron's death, but it was an accident. Lucky Spencer wasn't trying to kill his son, nor harm him.

He was struggling with an addiction and something bad happened. No, we can't bring Cameron back, but we can help this man heal by showing him mistakes can be forgiven."

Ric sat back down at the defendant's table once more.

"Are you ready to proceed, D.A. Davis?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Dr. Monica Quartermaine to the stand."

The back doors opened for Monica and she made her way to the witness box. She was sworn in and she sat down.

"Please tell the court your name and occupation."

"My name is Monica Quartermaine. I'm Chief of Cardiology at General Hospital."

"Tell us what happened the afternoon of September 19th, 2006, when Cameron Webber was brought in."

"Our head nurse, Epiphany Johnson, received a call in the Emergency Room from Elizabeth Webber. Epiphany had a hard time understanding her because she was crying, but we finally figured out she believed Cameron had ingested two Hydrocodone pills. A few minutes later Elizabeth ran through the Emergency Room doors carrying an unconscious Cameron.

We rushed him into a cubicle and started running tests. He had all the symptoms of a Hydrocodone overdose: extreme sleepiness, shallow breathing and what is known as pinpoint pupils. We ordered naloxone and administered it as soon as we got confirmation.

"What is naloxone?"

"It's a medication used to counter-affect the effects of Hydrocodone." She turned to the jury. "It's basically an antidote." She turned back to Alexis. "It has several side effects of its own so it's not used in all cases."

"But it was used for Cameron Webber."

"Yes, as the attending physician I felt with Cameron's age the benefits of getting the Hydrocodone out of his system outweighed any side effects."

"What are possible side effects of the antidote?"

"Some people have abdominal pain, back pain, diarrhea, constipation, nausea, vomiting, insomnia and sweating."

"Nothing life threatening?"

"No, the symptoms can be severe making the patient very uncomfortable, but there isn't any long term danger. The danger from Hydrocodone far outweighs naloxone."

"Did Cameron improve after receiving the naloxone?"

"Yes, he did. He was able to breathe a little easier on his own, but we kept him on oxygen just to ease the strain on him. He improved enough to move him to his own room in the ICU, but he was still in grave danger. After the first hour he seemed to stabilize, but had stopped improving."

"Is that common?"

"It's not uncommon, but we had hoped to have better results from the antidote. In fact, we lost Cameron for the first time at 4:18pm the next afternoon. We were able to revive him, but he never regained consciousness. The second afternoon, September 21st, he succumbed to his injuries.

" _Are you sure you want to do this? It could cost you your license" Jason's voice was concerned._

__

__

_"I'm sure, Jason. Nothing's more important than family." She moved over to the machines. "I'm going to need your help taking Cam's sensors off at the same time. When the EKG alarm goes off Epiphany is going to come in here and help us. Elizabeth, you will be holding Cam to your chest in case another nurse beats Epiphany in here. Once it's just the five of us it will be your job to get him out of the hospital, Jason." She looked at Elizabeth and Jason. "Ready? One, two, three..._ "

"He didn't have a chance."

"Objection, Your Honor."

"Sustained. Please stick to facts, Dr. Quartermaine."

Monica didn't look like she agreed, but she didn't argue.

"I noticed in Cameron's medical file there was no autopsy. Why?"

"After Cameron's heart stopped the first time I went to Dr. Henley, the Medical Examiner. We discussed worst case scenario and how to make this as easy as possible for Cameron's mother. None of the tests needed regarding Cameron's health were invasive so an autopsy was not needed. When Cameron's body couldn't fight anymore we made sure we did every test possible."

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine. No further questions." Alexis turned to Ric. "Your witness."

"No questions at this time, Your Honor, but I reserve the right to recall this witness."

..............................................................

 

The judge called an end to the day and the people in the courtroom slowly trickled out. Some were hoping for a glimpse of Elizabeth Webber. Others wanted to talk to her. But no one saw her. She was guided out the back and driven to meet Alexis. Alexis had wanted to meet each day after court for a quick preview of what she expected to happen the next day.

At the end of the first day she told Elizabeth Epiphany and Dr. Henley were on the stand the next day. If Ric didn't cause too many problems Alexis might even have time to call Elizabeth to the stand. Their meeting didn't take long and soon Elizabeth and Cody were headed to the house. She and Jason bought a house when they knew the trial was imminent and had it modified. There was a door at the top of the stairs that locked. It now separated a sound proof second floor from downstairs. No one who came by would ever know there were people upstairs, let alone a child who was supposed to be dead.

Before Elizabeth could get out of the car Jason had the kitchen door leading to the garage open and he reached her before she was out of the car. He helped her out of the car and then just held her. She clung to him as she let go of the memories that had been rehashed that day. His hand stroked up and down her back soothingly. It wasn't long before she looked up and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to hear it. I can almost feel it all again."

"I know and I wish I could be with you in that room."

"I know you do and I appreciate it." She smiled at him. "So, what's for dinner? We're really hungry. Here, watch this." She took his hand and placed it on the left side of her belly.

"We're hungry." The baby kicked at his hand. He laughed.

"How'd you do that?" She laughed, too.

"Feed us and I might tell you." He led her into the house.

"Cam's so excited Grandma and Grandpa let him help with dinner."

"I bet he was. He's missed them."

"They missed him, too. Monica swears he grew two inches since Thanksgiving." They made it to the kitchen. They saw Cam putting diced vegetables onto the salad. Monica was mashing some potatoes and Alan was pulling a roasted chicken out of the oven. As soon as Monica spotted Elizabeth she turned off the mixer and came over and hugged her.

"Today must have brought up a lot of memories for you."

"It did. It was rough at times, but I just kept my mind on how healthy Cam is now and I'm okay."

"Good."

"Hi, Mommy!" Cam laughed. "I helped with veggies!"

"I see that. You're so helpful."

"He was, Elizabeth." Alan had come over to hug Elizabeth, too. "Hanging in there?"

"Yes, thanks. It helps having a great support system."

Jason picked up the platter of now sliced chicken and headed to the dining room. The others followed with mashed potatoes, salad and rolls.

"Cam, did you have fun today?" Elizabeth asked as she put some potatoes on his plate.

"Yep," Cam scooped some potatoes on his spoon. "Grandpa is fun!" He shoved his spoon in his mouth after that emphatic declaration. The adults laughed and even Jason smiled.

"We had a lot of fun. We played trains, cars and motorcycles. Wonder where he gets that from." He looked over at Jason with a smile. "We colored. We read. We even watched a little video of a train. We napped and snacked. We had a great day."

" _We_ napped?" was Monica's teasing question.

"You laugh now, but you'll see. Tomorrow is your turn and we'll see how much you're laughing when he wears you out, too." Monica just laughed.

"That's right, Grandpa. We'll see."

Jason caught Elizabeth's gaze and was glad to see her eyes twinkling. The whole trial would be difficult, but the next few days would be the worst. And until she took the stand he couldn't support her publicly. She wanted to keep it quiet as long as possible so there was less chance Ric and Lucky could do anything. Jason had gone along with her wishes, but insisted all bets were off if either Ric or Lucky hurt her.

Soon dinner was over. When Cam headed to bed Alan and Monica headed home. Monica would come by early in the morning for her day with Cam and Alan would be in court. He wouldn't sit with Jason until Elizabeth was on the stand.

They knew tomorrow would be a long day whether or not Elizabeth testified so they headed to bed after Cam did. They held each other in the dark and silently basked in their love and the peace of being together.


	5. Chapter 5

The second day of Lucky Spencer's murder trial started with head nurse, Epiphany Johnson's, testimony. Her testimony was almost the same as Dr. Quartermaine's. She was also the nurse who had taken Elizabeth's frantic call in the Emergency Room.

Also called by the prosecution was Dr. Henley, the Medical Examiner. He explained the tests that were done at the time of death and why there was no autopsy. He said the results would have been the same with or without an autopsy. He didn't see the need to distress the mother by insisting on an autopsy.

Ric tried to argue the validity of the Medical Examiner's statement, but Dr. Henley stood his ground and refused to waver. He insisted doing an autopsy would not have changed any of the test results and would have only caused more grief to the mother. Ric was frustrated, but let Dr. Henley go.

The prosecution's last witness was Elizabeth. The back doors opened to reveal her. There were a few gasps, but most of them just stared at her. She wondered if they were looking at her pregnancy, her wedding rings, or both. On her way to the swinging door a bailiff had approached the judge with a note. She stepped through the swinging door.

"Miss Webber, would you please have a seat with Ms. Davis?"

"Of course, Your Honor."

She sat next to Alexis as the judge read the note. He whispered to the bailiff.

"Miss Webber, I know you are probably anxious to get this over with, but I have a family emergency. We will begin on time tomorrow, but we need to stop early today."

"That's alright, Your Honor. I hope everything is fine."

"All rise," came the bailiff's call. They all stood and the bailiff ushered Elizabeth back to the witness room. She was pacing when Diane found her there.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just thought the secrets would be over."

"You can tell everyone now, before you testify."

"No, I can't. You don't know Ric or Lucky, especially Ric. The minute they find out I'm married to Jason and having his baby things will go from crazy to chaotic. I can already tell you what they are doing and all they know is I'm pregnant. I would bet by the end of tomorrow I'll be slapped with an order for a DNA test."

"Is there a reason for him to believe that?"

"No, but he'll fight me on it, desperate to cling to any reason for us to be connected. He'll bring up the permanent lock, we belong together, blah blah blah."

"Permanent lock?"

"More like permanent guilt trip, but it doesn't matter anymore. He used and abused my trust one too many times and he cannot manipulate me anymore." She picked up her purse. "Ready to go?"

"Yes and I know it sounds crazy, but I'd love a bowl of chili."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I know just the place."

They stepped out into the hall only to run into Lucky, Nikolas and Emily. Elizabeth groaned inside.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what to you, Lucky?" Elizabeth looked over at Diane and her look said 'see?'

"Keep me from my child."

"You have no child."

"How can you say that?"

"What? You think just because you're clean you get a second chance? You didn't crash my bike. You killed my child. There _are_ no second chances."

"I'll fight for a DNA test."

"You go right ahead. This baby isn't yours."

Lucky physically stepped back and his face showed hurt.

"I know I've done bad things, but how can you say that?"

"Am I really going to have to spell this out for you? We were not together for weeks before I found you with Maxie. And then I moved out. Anything after that is _none_ of your business....not this baby, not its father, not my marriage."

She turned to leave.

"I'll fight for custody!"

She turned back as she looked at Diane. She knew this might take awhile.

...............................................................

 

Jason and Carly beat Sonny and the boys to Kelly's. Jason had come back to town the week before the trial and spent some time together with Sonny, Carly and the boys. They were meeting again and the boys picked dessert at Kelly's for this outing. They came in the door and Jason was surprised to see Elizabeth behind the counter. She had her back to him, but it was obvious she was scrubbing.

Mike came over to greet them and told them their table was set up. Mike hesitated and then asked Jason a question.

"Do you think you could go talk to Elizabeth? You're friends and I think she might be more willing to talk to you than to me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She came in here looking devastated and begged me to let her do something. Said she needed to keep busy."

Sonny, Michael and Morgan came in. Carly put her hand on Jason's arm. She looked chagrined.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I think Mike is right. Obviously her friends are idiots so you might as well talk to her." She turned and talked to the boys and Sonny as they went to their table.

Jason headed to the counter and she spoke before he could. Her voice couldn't hide the pain bleeding through.

"I didn't think what Lucky did could get worse, but it did." She turned to face him. His hands clenched into fists. His voice was gentle.

"What happened?"

"When Diane and I came out of the witness room Lucky, Nikolas and Emily were waiting for us. Lucky wanted to know why I was keeping our baby from him."

"We expected that."

"I know. I should have bet Diane a new pair of shoes. I would have won."

He smiled, but there was little humor to it.

"We argued some about the trial, the baby, second chances, about Cam. I made some off-hand comment about Cam and the popcorn game and he froze. His face changed to one of panic and guilt. Nikolas even asked him what was wrong. And then it hit me. Lucky used the popcorn game to feed Cam the pills."

"The popcorn game?"

"Yes."

"The one we play with him?"

"Yes."

"His favorite game?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Jason."

"No, I'm going to kill him." She covered his hand with her own and then went back to her cleaning rag. Her voice went soft.

"Jason, you can't." She leaned in. They heard Carly yell in the background. Jason's voice was quiet, too. He leaned toward her.

"Yes, I can, but I won't. He wouldn't suffer enough." He sighed. "What happened next?"

"I was in shock, but Diane was still thinking. She called Alexis and told her what happened. I was having trouble paying attention, but I think Diane is with Alexis. They're going to get Diane put on the witness list in case Ric questions my testimony. I think I'm supposed to meet Alexis in the morning to add this to my testimony." She looked over at Sonny and Carly's table. "Still planning on telling Sonny?"

"Yes, but I'll try not to be late." He caught her eye. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too." Jason headed to the table where Sonny, Carly and the boys were waiting. Carly was staring at him.

"What, Carly?"

"You. You and Muffin. I can't believe it's you and Muffin." Jason, Sonny and the boys just gawked at her. "Muffin? Seriously?"

Sonny told the boys to go find Grandpa Mike for cookies. They ran off leaving the adults alone.

"It's bad enough you're married to Muffin, but that had better be your baby. Because if some baby of Muffin's has to call me Aunt Carly it better be your baby. And you'd better give that baby a good name, too, because if you don't I'll have to go around calling it mini-muffin." She stopped. "It _is_ your baby."

"Yes, it's my baby."

"Good." Her eyes filled with tears. "You're gonna be a father." Her voice broke. "You deserve it, even if it is with Muffin."

"Is this why you didn't come back after the situation down at the island?"

"Yes. My family needed me more. Sonny, you have good men working for you. I will always help you, but I won't be here immediately. I had already planned to tell you tonight, but Detective Carly," she rolled her eyes, "already figured it out."

"I'm a little surprised to find Spencer still alive now that I know you're with Elizabeth."

"She wanted it this way for several reasons. She knew I'd be the first suspect even if we weren't here and they would never stop hounding us. Also, she wants him to remember every day what he did to Cameron and he will when he's stuck in a little room with someone dictating every move he makes."

Sonny still didn't look happy and Carly was back and forth between happy he was going to be a dad and grumpy because he married Elizabeth. They grudgingly promised to keep it quiet until Elizabeth announced it in court. The boys returned to the table and wanted to ask who Muffin was and what their mother meant and Jason promised to tell them more in a couple of days. He stayed long enough for the boys to eat their cookies, but headed home early out of concern for Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most italics in this chapter are flashbacks.

Jason was standing, hands in pockets, in front of his chair in the courtroom when Carly arrived. He was staring at the witness box.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Where else would I be?"

"How is she holding up?"

"She'd rather not relive this, but wants justice for her son."

"She'll get it and on her own, too."

He looked at her.

"What? We both know this could have been decided already. I'm just saying it wasn't necessary."

"This way gives her control of the situation and she needs that."

Before Carly could answer Monica came through the doors. She hesitated before joining them.

"Good morning, Jason, Carly."

"Good morning, Monica."

"Good morning."

Carly's mouth dropped open when Jason hugged Monica. Monica was surprised, as well, until Jason spoke.

"Carly knows."

"She knew before me?"

"Carly."

His voice held warning.

"I'm your best friend and she knew before me?"

"Yes."

"But--" His right hand came up out of his pocket in frustration.

"I'm only going to say this once. Alan and Monica were both there for Elizabeth and myself when Cameron died. They are important to her and we are repairing our relationship, too. But, even if none of that were true they like Elizabeth and support her and me. Would you have done the same?"

Carly looked like she wanted to protest, but people started coming in the courtroom. Jason told her she could sit next to Monica if she'd like or she could find her own seat. He sat down with Monica sitting next to him. Carly looked uncertain, but sat next to Monica anyway.

Even though he knew one of his men was in the courtroom instinct had him turning around frequently as people came in. He didn't surprise easily, but he was not expecting to see Nikolas come in and sit behind the defendant's table. With Nikolas scheduled to testify he shouldn't be in the courtroom and yet he was. Did that mean he wasn't testifying? Jason was curious, but now wasn't the time to get into it.

It was soon time to begin and the doors in back were closed. Ric and Lucky entered from the side. Lucky faltered when he saw Nikolas, but Ric nudged him to keep going. The room was called to order and asked to rise for the entrance of the judge.

"D.A. Davis, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Elizabeth Webber to the stand."

Once again the doors opened to reveal Elizabeth. This time she made it all the way to the witness box. She was sworn in and she sat down.

"Please tell the court your name."

"My name is Elizabeth Webber, but it's in the process of being changed."

"Changed how?"

"I got married while out of the country and the paperwork is taking some time."

"And your married name?"

Elizabeth's eyes swung to Jason.

"Elizabeth Morgan."

There were definite gasps in the courtroom and people didn't know who to look at, Jason or Elizabeth. Jason pulled his left hand out of his pocket. His third finger bore his wedding ring.

"Your Honor, the defendant would like to know why this information was withheld."

"Your Honor, news of Elizabeth Morgan's marriage is not relevant to the case, therefore, I wasn't required to share it."

"She's correct, Mr. Lansing. Sit down. Please continue, Ms. Davis."

"You ready, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Were you living with the defendant when Cameron was poisoned?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Lucky was injured in April 2006 and he became dependent on pain killers."

"Objection, Your Honor. The witness is not an expert."

"Your Honor, Elizabeth is a nurse and she lived with the defendant. She has been trained to recognize the signs."

"Overruled, for now."

Ric sat back down.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Please continue, Elizabeth."

"Lucky was difficult to live with. He was always insisting he needed more pain medication. When his doctor refused to give him any more he went to Mercy Hospital. When that supply dried up he talked an eighteen year old girl into stealing pills for him in exchange for sex."

"Objection, Your Honor. This is all supposition."

Elizabeth answered before the judge could.

"It is not! He told me!"

"Overruled then."

"Why did he tell you all that?"

"He was trying to get me to take him back, but after finding him with his mistress I left for good."

"Was that the last you saw of him?"

"No, even after I moved out I went over to try and help him. I helped him through withdrawal once, too, but it didn't last."

"And where was Cameron when you were helping Lucky?"

"He spent most of his time with my grandmother. He also spent time with Lucky's brother, Nikolas, or my best friend, Emily. I felt it was safer for Cameron to stay away from Lucky while he was on the pills."

"On September 19th, 2006, where was Cameron?"

"I left him with my grandmother while I ran a few errands."

"What made you go to Lucky's apartment?"

"I got a call from Cameron's guard that my grandmother had left him with Lucky. Lucky was unpredictable on a good day. Knowing my son was with him made me nervous. I immediately went over there."

"What happened when you got there?"

Elizabeth had been careful to talk to the jury so far, but those questions had been easy. She took a slow breath.

"I opened the door to the apartment and." She paused. "I found Lucky with Cam in his arms, asleep. I remember being angry at my grandmother for not listening to me. I remember," She stopped, no longer looking at anyone, but was staring into the past. "I remember thinking Cam shouldn't be sleeping." Her eyes went cloudy with pain. "He had only been at Lucky's for 25 minutes at the most and it wasn't his naptime. I moved toward Lucky, intent on taking my son. I was telling Lucky he wasn't allowed near Cam, not when he couldn't give up the pills." She stopped again. "But he didn't hear me." Her voice was shaky and low.

"He was rocking Cam back and forth. I went to take Cam from him when I heard Lucky's words. He was say 'It was only two pills' over and over."

_"It was just two pills. It was just two pills. It was just two pills."_

_No matter how many times she heard it it was still hard to comprehend. She stood there, unable to move. And then Cam made one small, tiny sound and she came alive._

_"Cody!" She screamed. She scooped Cam up as Cody flung open the door. Her eyes were frantic as well as her voice. "We have to get to General Hospital now. Don't let Lucky leave. Please!"_

_Cody raced after her down the stairs as he gave orders to Cam's guard. He was to stay behind and not let Lucky leave._

_He started the car as Elizabeth buckled Cam into his seat. She was barely in the car as he put the car into drive. She dumped her purse out onto the seat and quickly found her phone. She was shaking so much it took two times to dial the number for the Emergency Room. She was so glad it was Epiphany, but she couldn't stop crying long enough to tell Epiphany about Cameron._

_Epiphany was able to calm her down enough to understand what Elizabeth was trying to tell her. She was also calm enough to hear Cody on the phone. He realized she had hung up and passed his phone to her._

_"Tell me he's alright."_

_"I don't know." She was trying to keep from crying, but hearing the fear in Jason's voice made it almost impossible. "I'm scared."_

_"Me, too. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm not in the city, but I'm on my way." He swallowed thickly. "Kiss him for me and tell him I love him."_

_"He knows, but I will."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"I know you do. Be safe." She hung up and looked back at Cam as they pulled up to the Emergency Room doors._

Her voice cracked.

"I froze." The tears slowly fell. "I knew every second counted and I froze." She raised her tortured eyes to Jason. He mouthed 'it's okay' and she nodded her head very slightly. She looked at the jury and the courtroom was silent. "And then I reacted." She sniffed. "I scooped Cameron into my arms and I ran. I buckled him into his seat as fast as I could and I raced to the hospital." She wiped her cheeks and nose with a tissue.

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"

"I knew if Cam had drugs in his system I didn't have time to wait for an ambulance. I called General Hospital on the way, but I don't remember much of what I said. I was met at the Emergency Room doors by Epiphany Johnson and several others. She made me wait while they took my baby to be examined."

"What did you do while you waited?"

"I called Jason first. I knew he was already on the way, but I needed him. I didn't want to hang up, but I needed to call Mac."

"What happened when you called Mac Scorpio?"

Elizabeth's voice went soft.

"He couldn't believe one of his officers might be high, let alone addicted, but he promised to send someone to the apartment."

"And did he?"

"Yes. Mac came by the hospital later to tell me Lucky had been arrested. He asked me about the drugs and," she hesitated, "I had to tell him where Lucky got the drugs."

"Where _did_ Lucky get the drugs?"

She sighed.

"He got the drugs from his mistress, Mac Scorpio's niece."

"Objection, Your Honor."

"Do you have proof, Mrs. Morgan?"

Elizabeth turned to answer the judge.

"No proof other than his word, Your Honor."

"Overruled for now, Mr. Lansing. Your client will get his chance to defend himself."

"Back to Cameron...what was his diagnosis?"

"Monica Quartermaine came out and told us Cameron's tests showed that, yes, he had Hydrocodone in his system and we needed to get the antidote into him quickly. It seemed to help him at first. His doctor said his breathing was better, but she wanted to keep him on the respirator so his body wouldn't have to work as hard as he recovered. He stabilized awhile later and they moved him into ICU."

She locked eyes with Jason.

"The doctors were concerned, but I refused to give up. Jason and I never left Cameron alone. He was stable for hours and then..."

_Elizabeth was sketching Cam as he slept and Jason was re-reading the Carribbean travel book to him when Cam's EKG machine went from beeping to a solid tone. That machine set off alarms as both Jason and Elizabeth jumped._

_"Jason, CPR now!"_

_She started chest compressions on Cam's chest and Jason blew in Cam's mouth and nose when it was his turn. Cam was breathing on his own again when the nurses ran into the room. Epiphany checked his vitals and paged Monica for Elizabeth and Jason. Epiphany gently squeezed Elizabeth's arm as she left with the other nurses._

_Jason came up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. He reached out and covered her hand that was holding Cam's hand. Her voice was hushed._

_"He has to get better, Jason. He has to."_

_"He will."_

_She leaned back in his arms and rested her head on his chest as they waited for Monica._

"Elizabeth?" came Alexis' concerned voice.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. Take your time."

"I knew this would be hard, but it's harder than I expected."

"Do you need a minute?"

"No. I'll be okay." She took a breath. "His heart stopped. Jason and I did CPR and he was breathing when the nurses came in. He remained stable until the next day."

_Monica and Elizabeth were standing by the door watching Jason read one of Cam's favorite stories to him. They watched Cam fight to keep his eyes open so he didn't miss the end._

_"He's going to be fine, Elizabeth. He has continued to improve. He'll continue to sleep more than usual and, of course, we'll be monitoring him, but I think he'll make a full recovery."_

_Elizabeth remained silent. Monica looked at her in question._

_"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?"_

_"I can't let Cameron survive."_

_Monica gasped so loud Jason turned to look at them._

_"Monica, I just need to make the world believe it."_

Elizabeth looked down and although shaking she held her composure.

"The next afternoon Cam's heart stopped again. The nurses did everything they could, but it wasn't enough. It was just too much for him." She looked from juror to juror. "My baby was just over 2 years old and his body just couldn't fight anymore. He was unhooked from all the machines and they left me alone" her voice was almost too soft to hear. "with my son. Well, I wasn't alone. Jason and I were left alone with our son." She pointed at Ric who was starting to get up and spoke in a hard voice.

"Don't you dare object. You have no right to decide whether or not Jason was a father to Cameron. Nothing was more important to Jason than Cameron once we became a family. Sit back down and let me grieve in peace."

Everyone waited to see if Ric was indeed going to object or not, but he decided to sit down.

"One last question, Elizabeth. Did you feel safe around Lucky yourself?"

"I didn't fear for myself until this happened. While we were at the hospital I filed a restraining order, but the police didn't enforce it much."

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"This is a good place to stop for lunch. Court is adjourned until 1:00pm."


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was waiting when Elizabeth and Alexis came out of the witness holding room. Alexis told them she'd see them after lunch and she left. Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and she calmed in his embrace. He pulled back, but didn't let go.

"You hungry?"

She gave him _the_ look. He chuckled.

"I know, I know. Stupid question."

She laughed and punched him in the shoulder with no force.

"I'm assuming you're planning to feed us?"

"Yes. There's just one thing. Carly invited us to lunch at the Metro Court." He waited for her to decide.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Just like that. From what you've said she's trying to accept this so I'm going to meet her halfway."

He caressed her cheek and then kissed her.

"I love you."

"I know. Now let's go eat."

He took her by the hand and they started down the hallway. They turned the corner to find Lucky and Nikolas facing off with Emily off to the side.

"How could you do this to me? You're my brother!"

"You're right. I _am_ your brother, but I cannot testify for you."

"Why not? What changed?"

"What changed? I found out you fed Cam the pills on purpose and you want to know what changed? I am a father and I can't get past that. I thought that you didn't know what you were doing, that you were so high you had made a mistake, but it wasn't true. It's no wonder Elizabeth wants nothing to do with you and I can't blame her.

I will support you because you are my brother, but I cannot get up on that stand and say you didn't mean it. I will not lie for you."

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do this to _you_? This isn't about you! This is about Cam. How could _you_ do that to _him_?"

Nikolas stalked off. Emily looked uncertain, but stayed behind. She looked over and realized Jason and Elizabeth had heard. She defended herself.

"He needs someone to support him."

Elizabeth took a step forward and felt Jason's hand on her lower back. She took a calming breath.

"Lucky has a father, a sister, a brother and an aunt. I had my Gram, you and Jason and yet, only Jason stood by me. And Jason had to be careful so that we could get out of town safely.

Cam was two years old, Emily!" Her voice broke. "He was two. Who did he have that day? If he hadn't had a guard..." She trailed off as she started to cry. Jason's hand smoothed up and down her back. Elizabeth swiped the tears off her face. "If he hadn't had a guard he would have been dead before anyone knew.

We may have lost him anyway, but we got two more days of loving him because someone was worried about him and not worried about Lucky. I hope he's worth it, Emily."

Elizabeth walked away. Jason waited for Emily to say something, but she seemed speechless. He followed his wife leaving a quiet Emily and a sullen Lucky.

..............................................................

 

Jason and Elizabeth stepped off the Metro Court elevator hand in hand. Carly and Jax were seated at a table across the room. They stood as Elizabeth and Jason made it to the table. Greetings were exchanged and they all sat down.

"How are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"This morning was rough, but I'm okay. Thanks, Carly. By the way, the restaurant and hotel are beautiful. You two must have put a lot of work into it."

"There have been some long days, but you know me. I love pretty things."

"It shows. It looks great."

"Thanks." Carly looked at Jason who was staring at her. "What? Did you think we couldn't be nice?" She smiled and the four of them relaxed.

Lunch was oddly peaceful considering the morning's events and Carly and Elizabeth's history. Occasionally, Carly would mention one of her boys and look at Elizabeth guiltily. Elizabeth finally caught on.

"Carly, it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty about your boys. I want to hear about the good things. Children are precious and I'd love to hear about yours, especially Morgan. He and Cam were daycare buddies. I bet he's grown a foot since I've seen him."

"Wait. Morgan was always talking about Cammy. He must have been talking about your son, Cam. I just never made the connection. He loves Cam, Elizabeth. He still talks about him."

Elizabeth smiled.

"He loved Morgan, too. It took me weeks to figure out he wasn't asking for more, but was trying to say Morgan's name."

Jax and Jason smiled as the women laughed. Conversation was easier after that and centered mostly around Michael, Morgan, or the baby, but Elizabeth didn't mind. It made getting along easier and that's all that mattered. At the end of the meal Carly brought up something else.

"The hospital is having a fundraiser for Pediatric Cancer Research tomorrow night here at the Metro Court." She looked at Jason. "I know fancy parties aren't your thing, but it's for a good cause." She turned back to Elizabeth. "It might be fun."

Elizabeth was gracious in her response.

"Thanks for inviting us. We'll talk about it and let you know, okay?"

"Sure."

The foursome finished lunch and headed back to the courthouse.

......................................................................

 

Elizabeth sat in the witness box once again.

"Mrs. Morgan, I'd like to remind you you are still under oath."

"Yes, Your Honor."

Ric stood up and came around the defendant's table. He leaned against it.

"How long were you married to my client, Lucky Spencer?"

"Eleven months."

"That's not very long."

"Objection, Your Honor."

"Withdrawn. Why did you marry Lucky Spencer?"

"Because we were in love."

"Did you make vows to him?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I did."

"And yet you divorced him less than a year after you made those vows."

"I loved him or I wouldn't have married him. I did comfort him when he was injured. I did honor him and stayed faithful even when he accused me of cheating. I did keep him close when he was going through withdrawal. I did help him when he was sick with addiction. I did all of that.

You're going to question my vows when Lucky is the one who broke his first? I refused to have anything else to do with him once he fed my baby..." She paused and her face drained of all color. There was murmuring in the gallery, but she barely heard it. Alexis and Jason stood up. 

"Your Honor, I'm requesting a five minute recess for Mrs. Morgan."

Elizabeth heard Alexis and put up her hand to stop her.

"No, I'm okay." She looked at Jason. "I'm okay." He sat down. "I remembered something. I just can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what, Elizabeth?"

Ric sounded wary, but knew it would be worse in the eyes of the jury if he didn't ask. Elizabeth's voice was one of wonder and also anger.

"I can't believe I forgot how Lucky fed Cam the pills...."

"Do you have proof?"

She turned to the judge.

"Other than his guilty face when it was brought up? Other than witnesses who heard our conversation? Other than my child who didn't survive an overdose? No, I do not."

Elizabeth wondered if Ric was afraid of her or just didn't want to deal with her attitude when he decided to let her go.

"No more questions, Your Honor."

"Permission to redirect, Your Honor."

"Granted."

"How did Lucky feed Cameron the pills?"

Elizabeth clenched her hands together in her lap and blew out a shaky breath.

"We used to play what we called the popcorn game. You toss a piece of popcorn up in the air and catch it in your mouth. Cam was too little to play, but he loved watching us play. As he got bigger sometimes we used other things. If he was in his high chair we used popcorn. If we were having family night or watching one of Cam's movies or just playing with him we would use cheerios or goldfish crackers. We would lay a blanket on the floor so he could eat the ones we missed." Her eyes misted over and her voice shook. "He would clap and laugh and cheer....Again, Mommy!" Her eyes closed in remembrance and the tears came again. "Again, Daddy.....Lucky used my son's trust in him against him."

"Objection, Your Honor."

"Ms. Davis." The judge said in a warning tone.

"This last question should clear it up, Your Honor."

"One question, Ms. Davis. Overruled, Mr. Lansing."

"How do you know Lucky used the popcorn game to get Cameron to take the pills?"

"Yesterday when my attorney, Diane Miller, and I came out of the witness holding room after court I found Lucky, Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine waiting for me. We argued about my pregnancy, the trial and even Cam. We were talking over one another and I just happened to mention the popcorn game. Lucky snapped his mouth shut and looked extremely guilty. Nikolas wanted to know what was going on. I struggled to tell Nikolas about the game and Lucky's face. Diane could see I was having trouble concentrating so she got me out of there."

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"Mr. Lansing?" asked the judge.

"How can you be sure Lucky's face was one of guilt?"

"I have known him for more than a decade. I know how to read his face. He had the same face he always had after being with Maxie."

Ric threw his hands up.

"No more questions."

"You may step down, Mrs. Morgan. Court is adjourned. We will reconvene Monday morning at 9 am."

The jury was led out as Elizabeth made her way to Jason. He hugged her and then Monica did. Carly was the first to speak.

"You alright, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, thanks. It just never gets easier."

Carly reached out and gently squeezed Elizabeth's arm.

"You did good, really good."

"Thanks, Carly."

Jason wanted to take Elizabeth home to Cam so they said their good-byes and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is in the 3-4 year age range.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked Jason as she dumped a load of sheets on the couch.

"About the fundraiser?"

"Yes." She picked up a pillowcase and started folding. "I don't mind going, but I don't want to go if you'll be miserable."

"Will you be there?"

She laughed.

"Of course."

"Then I won't be miserable."

She leaned over and kissed him while holding her second pillowcase.

"You know, you should help me fold these."

"And why's that?"

"You help get them dirty." She smiled and then laughed outright. He smiled and went to smack her rear end with his travel book, but stopped when he heard his parents coming down the stairs. They entered the living room.

"Is he asleep?"

"Out like a light."

"Good. I'm glad you could come over for dinner. It really helped to do something normal after the day we had."

"Anytime. We thought we'd head home. Did you decide if you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I did and yes, I need to find a dress."

"I'll pick you up in the morning then."

Alan and Monica said good night leaving Jason and Elizabeth finally alone. Jason put his book down and stood up.

"Tonight was nice, but I know a better way to relax." He took the sheet from her hands and laid it on the couch.

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really." There was laughter in his voice. He scooped her up and she held on. "Let me show you what I had in mind."

.................................................

 

Elizabeth and Monica had been shopping for over an hour when she received a call from Jason. He told her Carly called to let her know she had set aside a few dresses at the Metro Court Boutique for Elizabeth for that evening. Elizabeth wanted to give Carly a chance so they headed over.

Both ladies were impressed with Carly's choices and Elizabeth came out of the dressing room wearing a violet dress with spaghetti straps. It fell just below her knees.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what Monica thinks, but I think you look lovely, Elizabeth."

Monica turned and both she and Elizabeth looked at Skye when they heard her voice.

"Thank you, Skye. And thank you for your support. I saw you and Lorenzo in the courtroom."

"I'm a mother now and I just wanted to support you. I can only imagine what you're going through. I just wanted to tell you again, before we leave, how sorry I am about your loss."

"You're leaving?" Monica's question showed her surprise.

"Yes, we decided to go back to Venezuela to raise Lila Rae. Lorenzo just has one last business deal and then we're leaving. It's one of the reasons we're going to the party tonight. We need to get something out of the vault."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mixing business with pleasure?"

Skye smiled back.

"Something like that. I'll see you both tonight. Enjoy your day." Skye turned and left.

"Well, Skye and I don't really get along, but I completely agree about the dress. It looks like it might have been made for you."

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled.

"I think we're done shopping."

..................................................

 

Jason and Elizabeth ignored the stares as they headed for Sonny and Carly. They saw Monica and Alan on the way and veered off to say hi first. Monica hugged Jason and Alan kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"You look radiant, Elizabeth." He looked at Jason. "You know, your grandmother would be so proud of you and your family."

Jason nodded at his father, accepting his praise.

"Come on, Alan. We've monopolized them enough in the last couple of days. We'll see you both later."

Alan and Monica headed for their table and Elizabeth and Jason started towards Sonny and Carly again. Before they got far Lucky intercepted them. Jason's hand tightened on Elizabeth's hip, but he remained quiet as did she.

"I won't let you do this, Elizabeth. I won't let you take my baby. I won't let you give my baby to Jason!"

Nikolas appeared and took Lucky by the arm.

"This is neither the time nor the place, Lucky. We are here to honor and remember victims and survivors of cancer. If you can't do that you need to go."

Lucky yanked his arm out of Nikolas' grasp.

"Fine. We'll do this later. I won't let you do this, Elizabeth."

Lucky pushed passed Jason and left the ballroom.

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay. You're not his keeper."

Nikolas glanced at Jason, but looked at Elizabeth.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, Nikolas."

She took Jason's hand and they continued on. They made it to Sonny and Carly without further incident.

"Carly, everything looks beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Are you alone tonight?"

"Unfortunately. Jax had to go look for his brother, but I'm determined to have a good time anyway."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"Sounds just like you."

"Yes, it does." Carly noticed something behind Elizabeth. "I have a surprise for you. Morgan heard us talking about you and he wanted to see you. I told him he could come tonight for a little while."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and were a bit misty. Her voice was soft.

"Carly, thank you."

Elizabeth turned around as she heard Morgan yell.

"Miss E!"

"Morgan."

She knelt down as Morgan threw himself at her. She caught him and hugged him tight.

"I miss you."

"Oh, Morgan. I miss you, too."

"Did you bring Cammy?"

"Morgan, honey." came his mother's quiet voice.

He sobered.

"I 'member now. Mommy says Cammy is in heaven with the angels. I miss him."

"I miss him, too." She hugged him again. As she pulled away she tickled his tummy. "What always makes us feel better?"

Morgan giggled.

"Dancing!"

"That's right."

Morgan looked at his parents.

"Can we? Please?"

"Go. Have fun."

Elizabeth stood up, gave a quick kiss to Jason and let Morgan pull her along.

"Thanks, Carly!" She called as she shared an amused glance with Jason. She followed an exuberant Morgan to the dance floor where several of the other guests were already moving to the beat.

Carly groaned.

"It's hard to hate her when my kid loves her."

Sonny chuckled and even Jason smiled.

"Carly, I'm sure someone else will come along for you to hate."

"Jason."

Sonny, Carly, and Jason all turned when they heard Sam's voice. Carly spoke under her breath.

"Speak of the devil."

"Can I talk to you?"

Instead of answering he spoke to Sonny and Carly.

"I'll be back in a minute." He motioned for Sam to lead the way. She went about twenty feet so they would have some privacy in the crowded ballroom. He waited for her to speak.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

Silence.

"That's it? I haven't seen you in almost six months and you don't have anything to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to talk to me. Tell me where you've been, what you've been doing, although with Elizabeth hogging your time I'm not surprised I haven't seen you."

"You leave Elizabeth out of this."

"It's her fault!"

"What's her fault? That her husband had an affair? That she came to me? That I stopped her from leaving that night?"

Her eyes widened at that admission.

"You left me," her voice turned sarcastic, "for my safety." She looked over at Elizabeth on the dance floor with Morgan. "And now, not only are you with Elizabeth, you married her and you gave her a baby."

He sighed.

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Whatever you say, Jason."

He could tell by her tone she didn't believe him, but that wasn't his concern. He started to clench his fists, but realized it just didn't matter anymore, her choices, her reasons, her attitude. He had moved on and he wasn't about to let her make him feel bad, not anymore. Too bad she tried anyway.

"Aren't you worried about Elizabeth's safety? After all, you're the reason I was shot."

"I don't know that."

Her jaw dropped open.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes glittered in anger.

"After the crap you pulled with Manny he could have easily shot you out of revenge. Personally, I don't care anymore. It's over."

"How can you say that?"

"Any feelings I had for you were killed when I went to apologize to you and found you having sex on the floor with Ric, your mother's husband, your sister's father, my worst enemy." Her face showed her shock. "That's right. I saw you with Ric. So don't get all high and mighty about your anger over Elizabeth and I . What we did is nothing like what you did."

He started to turn and heard gunshots.

..................................................

 

Elizabeth spent most of her time laughing with Morgan as they danced. She looked over and saw Nikolas join them.

"May I talk to you?"

"As long as it's appropriate for a three year old to hear. I am responsible for him."

"I wish...."

Nikolas trailed off and she waited for him to continue. She twirled Morgan in a circle holding his hand over his head and laughed when he did.

"Wish what, Nikolas?"

"I wish you wouldn't fight Lucky on this."

"Fight him on this? There's nothing to fight about. This baby is not his. Even if it were his baby a baby is not a band-aid, but it doesn't matter. Listen to me good, Nikolas. This is not Lucky's child." Her voice softened. "It's not, Nikolas."

Nikolas' response was deafened by gunshots.

..................................................

 

Jason saw people rushing for the terrace doors, but went the opposite way. The screams and shoes on tile made the room noisy, but he had to get to Elizabeth. However, he stopped when he heard more gunfire and a loud demand.

"Nobody move!"

The people left in the ballroom watched as the masked gunmen closed and blocked all the doors. Jason searched the dance floor, but it was empty. He started scanning every face for Elizabeth and Morgan.

He almost missed them, but saw part of her dress from behind an overturned table and then Max looked up over the top of the table and made eye contact with Jason. Jason knew Max would protect Elizabeth and Morgan until he could.

 

The small group of party goers that remained after the initial chaos were instructed to move closer to the center of the room. No one argued since they were being encouraged by men with weapons.

"I am One and this is my party now." His accent would have been pleasant if he wasn't threatening them. "This shouldn't take long. If you behave and keep quiet I assure you this evening will go smoothly.

First things first. We are going to move to the lobby. Walk single file and don't try anything or I will shoot your neighbor."

Elizabeth, Morgan and Max joined the others in standing up. Her eyes zeroed in on Jason, but she broke eye contact to look for Carly. She found her and hoped her slight nod reassured Morgan's mother.

Jason looked around the room. Thankfully, most of the guests had been able to escape out through the terrace doors. He saw his father, Sonny, Carly, Robin, Nikolas, Emily, Maxie, Lulu, Max, Elizabeth, Morgan, two of Carly's employees and a priest who must have been Manny Ruis' twin. Along with Sam he counted sixteen hostages and six gunmen.

He caught Sonny's eye. Jason's look said 'We wait...and then we attack.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Lucky stalked outside, still mad Elizabeth was denying him his child. He had been devastated when Cameron died. He was very sorry, but Elizabeth hadn't seen any of his grief because of that stupid restraining order and because of Jason. Just thinking the other man's name burned a hole in his gut.

Before he could get lost in his anger he noticed six masked men enter the Metro Court. Within seconds they had painted the front windows black. He wanted to go try the door, but didn't want to ruin the element of surprise. He knew he would follow protocol and call it in, but then he was going to do things his own way and show Elizabeth she could count on him. Lucky called Mac Scorpio directly.

"Scorpio."

"Mac, It's Lucky. Looks like we have a hostage situation at the Metro Court." He was cut off by people coming from around the edge of the building, running, crying, screaming. He saw Monica. "Hold on, Mac. Monica!"

She turned when she heard her name. She ran over.

"What happened, Monica?"

"Masked men with guns stormed the ballroom. Alan pushed a lot of us towards the doors to the terrace and I thought he was right behind me, but I think he's still in there."

Lucky spoke into the phone.

"Did you hear that, Mac?" He listened. "Okay." He hung up. "Mac wants you to give him an idea of who might be in there when he gets here."

Monica nodded. He turned and started walking.

"Lucky!" She called to him, but he never turned back.

........................................................

 

The small group of hostages was led to the lobby and then spread out around the room. The men had been divided up and the women were here and there between them. Max, Morgan and Elizabeth were over by the far couch past the check-in desk. Robin, Sam and Maxie were behind the desk. Alan and Marty were at the couch on the near side of the desk. Next to it was the circular bench where Sonny, Carly and Jason were sitting. Beyond them were Emily, Nikolas, Lulu, a priest and the other Metro Court employee rounding out the circle of hostages.

"You all did very well. I didn't have to shoot anyone. Congratulations. Now sit here and be good boys and girls while we get what we came for." He snapped his fingers. "Three and Five, go get that briefcase."

Jason and Elizabeth exchanged glances as the two gunmen left the room. There was no way this was a coincidence with what Skye had told Elizabeth earlier that day. They just didn't know what it meant.

.........................................................

 

Monica was waiting for Mac when the police arrived en masse.

"Monica, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think my family is in there."

"You know we will do what we can. Where's Lucky?"

"I don't know. He hung up with you, then left."

Mac didn't look happy, but said nothing.

"Maybe you can help me figure out who might still be inside."

........................................................

 

"What's going on, Cowboy? Why the call?" Luke asked as he entered the bookstore. They were several blocks down from the Metro Court, but it was dark enough outside you could see the flashing police lights anyway.

"Gunmen stormed the hotel. I can only assume they have secured the ground floor because they painted all of the windows black. I have to get in there."

"That's suicide."

"Dad, Lulu, Elizabeth and my baby are in there. Not to mention Nikolas and Emily."

"Alright. Do you have a plan?"

........................................................

 

Mac hung up his phone.

"That was Skye Chandler. She saw a news bulletin at the hospital and is sending us Lorenzo Alcazar's computer guy. Normally, I would wait for our own expert, but we don't have the time."

"Why is she at the hospital?" Monica asked.

"Lorenzo was brought in about an hour ago. He was shot in the head."

Monica gasped.

"Mac, Lorenzo and Skye were coming to the fundraiser tonight. She said they had to get something out of the vault. It was some kind of deal before they left town."

They were interrupted by a commotion at the edge of the police barrier. They heard and saw Ric arguing with a young man. Monica followed Mac.

"I need to speak to the lawman of pre-eminence. I am here on a mission."

Ric, Monica and Mac looked at the young man in confusion. The young man sighed.

"I am looking for the police commissioner. Skye Chandler sent me to help."

"That's me. Who are you?"

"I am The Jackal." He took a breath. "My name is Damian Spinelli, but you can call me Spinelli."

"Well, Spinelli, you get one shot at this. I need you to pull up security video of the ground floor."

"Yes, sir."

Spinelli opened his laptop on the back of a police car and started working. It didn't take him long to pull up footage from the ballroom. They watched the room full of people erupt into chaos. They watched people running towards the exits and how a small group of people were left. Spinelli stopped the video so they could count and name the people left. They saw the group leave the ballroom and knew from now on they were working blind. They had no cameras in the lobby and no way of hearing what was going on.

"Commissioner, we've got a line into the lobby."

Mac picked up the phone and heard it ring.

.........................................................

 

The phone rang in the lobby and nobody moved. One waved his gun at Elizabeth and motioned for her to answer the phone. She nudged Morgan to go to Max. She walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio. I'd like to speak to the person in charge." One was listening as well and shook his head.

"He'd rather not right now."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we are okay."

"How many hostages are there?"

She looked at One. He gave a slight nod.

"There are 16 of us."

"I need to know his demands."

One shook his head again and motioned for her to hang up.

"We'll get back to you."

She hung up and went back to Morgan.

"We're going to play a game while we wait for the briefcase. You're going to tell me the name of your neighbor and a word to describe them. Let's begin. We'll start with you."

He pointed his gun at Morgan who was promptly hidden from view when Elizabeth stepped in front of him.

"He's just a child."

"I can see that, Mother Bear. I want his name."

She held her ground, then answered.

"Morgan."

"Bravo, Mama. Honesty earns you a seat on the couch. You and Morgan may sit. What's your name, Mother Bear?

"Elizabeth."

"And a word to describe young Morgan?"

Morgan was now snuggled up to her side on the couch. She caught the little boy's eye.

"Brave."

"Just like a mother." He looked at the boy. "Morgan, who is that?"

Morgan looked over at Max.

"He's Max."

"And what do you know about Max?"

"He's big."

"Big Max, who is your neighbor?"

Max was glad he was working at the hotel and knew the man sitting next to him.

"Eddie....Fast Eddie."

"Fast Eddie?" His gun swung to Eddie. "Do tell."

"I'm just the bellhop."

"Alright, Fast Eddie, who is your neighbor?"

Eddie looked afraid now. He didn't know the priest next to him.

"I don't know."

"Very well. Another point for honesty. Who are you, Father? You're certainly not like any priest I've ever seen." No one missed the many tattoos on the priest's neck.

"I am Father Ruis. My family is from Miami, but I left that way of life to join the church."

"Fast Eddie, we need a name for the Father."

"Devoted."

"Awww, how appropriate...and boring."

"Devoted Father, your neighbor, please."

Father Ruis happened to know his neighbor from the news.

"Lulu."

"And her description?"

"Impulsive."

Lulu huffed next to him, but remained quiet.

"I guess time will tell. Impulsive Lulu, your neighbor's name, please."

"Nikolas. He's protective."

"You must be related." He rolled his eyes. "Protective Nikolas, who's your lovely neighbor?"

"Emily. Loyal Emily."

"Loyal Emily? Really." He looked at Nikolas. "Is she a golden retriever or a woman?" He moved on. "Who is your neighbor, Loyal Emily?"

"Jason. He's ruthless." Her voice held defiance.

"Is that a warning?"

There was angry whispering at the desk. And then Maxie yelled.

"Sam, don't!"

One suddenly swung ninety degrees and fired his gun. There were screams when the gun went off. Eyes were wide as they realized Robin had been shot. He then fired into the ceiling.

"Stay where you are!" He turned back to Sam. "Sam, is it? I guess I'll be the one deciding who you are since you interrupted our little game. What shall I call you? Stupid Sam? Selfish Sam? Shot Sam? Keep it up and the last one will become a reality." He pointed his gun at her. "Now, apologize to your neighbor since it's your fault she got shot."

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"Why are you sorry?"

Sam looked angry, but answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow directions and you paid for it."

"A fat lot of good an apology does when there's a bullet in her shoulder." Maxie complained as she put pressure on Robin's shoulder.

One motioned for two of his men to get Robin and take her to the couch by Alan and Marty as Three and Five came back into the room. Two of the men picked Robin up and laid her on the couch. Alan spoke up.

"I'd like to check her."

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Alan Quartermaine."

"How fancy. I suppose since you haven't broken any rules I will allow it."

Alan knelt down and checked Robin's shoulder. One motioned his men over and began talking quietly.

.........................................................

 

Luke and Lucky had found a helicopter pilot for a local gossip magazine willing to drop them on the roof of the hotel. Both of them were dressed in black and armed with hand guns. They had even managed to come up with bullet proof vests.

"We need you to drop us off on the northeast side of the roof. It's the furthest from the door and the police. They are so focused on the lower levels and the actual gunmen we should have no problems sneaking in."

"Got it. Let's go."

The helicopter took off and headed for the Metro Court.

........................................................

 

One and his men split up around the room.

"Mrs. Corinthos, now that Selfish Sam has pushed the button what does that mean?"

Carly stood, but didn't move.

"It means the vault is on lock down for the next twelve hours. No one can get in or out."

"Twelve hours." He looked at Sam. "I should shoot you just on principle. Since we didn't get to finish our game will you introduce the rest of our guests, Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Sonny is there, but I imagine you already know who he is. Marty is next to Alan and Maxie is at the desk with Sam--"

"Use her name."

"Maxie is at the desk with Selfish Sam and Robin."

"That's very good."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Sit tight and be quiet."

........................................................

 

One was talking quietly with one of his men when Jason heard it. His eyes automatically went upward even though he couldn't see the helicopter. He knew the moment One heard it, too. He watched One yell and stalk across the lobby.

Jason was off the floor in an instant when One yanked Elizabeth up by the arm. He stopped when he felt the gun in his back and a hand grabbed his arm. However, he never took his eyes off Elizabeth. One pointed his gun at Jason.

"Don't be a hero."

One dragged Elizabeth to the desk and he picked up the phone. He waited for someone to pick up on the other side. As soon as he heard a voice he started talking.

"Get that helicopter away from the building."

"It's not us, but we've already taken steps to get it removed from the area."

"You'd better do it quick or you can say good-bye to our mother, Elizabeth, and her baby. They won't survive a gunshot to the belly. You have five minutes."

........................................................

 

"Get that helicopter out of there!"

Mac's radio crackled to life.

"Helicopter is leaving, sir, on its own. However, there are two individuals now on the roof."

"You know what to do."

........................................................

 

Lucky waved the helicopter away once they were safely on the roof. He and Lucky made sure they had all their gear strapped on and ready to go. As his father reached the door he collapsed. Before Lucky could process what he saw he dropped, too.

........................................................

 

"Got them, sir. The tranquilizers should keep them out of the way for at least six hours."

Mac picked up the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"The helicopter is gone."

"Well done, Commissioner. Now see if you can get that vault open."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the other man hung up Mac was looking for Spinelli.

"They want into the vault. Can you make that happen?"

"Well, I need to check what kinds of firewalls, encryptions, and booby traps it might have, but with time, yes, I believe I can get in."

"The security company has informed us the vault locks for twelve hours so there's your deadline. We've set up a command area in that diner on the corner. It's warm and has food. Set yourself up in there and get started."

.............

Robin cried out in pain and Alan tried to calm her.

"Can you not keep her quiet?"

Alan stood up.

"She has a hole in her shoulder and no pain medication. She needs to be sewn up and given anything we can find."

"Anything? Be careful what you wish for. Doctor, if you can come up with a list of supplies you can find in this hotel I will let you sew her up. You have ten minutes to make your list."

...........

Patrick showed up at the hotel and slowly made his way down the police barrier looking for Mac. Mac was in the middle of something with Ric so he turned to wait. He saw Monica sitting on the steps leading to a townhouse. He went over and sat next to her.

"Any word?"

Monica was silent. Patrick put his arm around her shoulder.

"Monica?"

She jumped.

"Patrick! I didn't even see you."

"It's okay. How are you holding up?'

"Just barely. My family is in that building: Alan, Emily, Jason, Elizabeth, their baby. I'm really scared."

"So am I. Who knew I'd be disappointing the lovely ladies of Port Charles and becoming a one woman man?"

Monica was able to smile at Patrick's little boy smile. She chuckled.

"Who knew?"

"Any word?"

"The police made contact with the inside. There are sixteen hostages. There was a helicopter that made them angry and now they want the police to open the vault."

Patrick looked at her in astonishment.

"They told you all that?"

She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Of course not. That's official police business. However, they did use me originally for a possible hostage list and I just hung around, quietly and unobtrusive."

"Clever move, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Why thank you, Dr. Drake. And thanks for keeping me company."

"Company's good. Waiting alone just makes you crazy."

Monica gave him a look.

"Okay, okay....crazier."

They both smiled.

.............

Alan gave his list for supplies to One.

"You think the hotel will have all of these things?"

"I hope they do."

"Fair enough." He turned around. "Fast Eddie and Impulsive Lulu, you have ten minutes to find these items. Don't be late."

"But I don't know any--"

One pointed his gun at the whiny girl.

"Ten minutes!"

Lulu clamped her mouth shut. She ran after Eddie who was determined to find what was needed and get back, despite his partner.

................

Mac wanted to question Skye in person, but he couldn't leave the hotel and he was not mean enough to make her leave her husband in the hospital. Instead, he sent an officer to the hospital with a phone.

"Skye, I know this isn't a good time, but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

Her voice was shaky.

"First off, how is Alcazar?"

"He's doing better. They removed the bullet fragments from his brain and they expect him to wake up soon."

"That's good. Can you tell me about this briefcase at the Metro Court?"

"I know it's an Equinox briefcase, not much bigger than a regular briefcase. It has a code that needs to be entered every 24 hours or it can't be opened at all and the contents are destroyed. I think it holds some kind of computer chips, but I can't be sure."

"Any idea who the buyer was?"

"I just know his name is Mr. Craig and I only learned that by accident."

"Did he have an accent?"

"It's possible. I know he's not American."

"Thanks. We'll be in touch."

...............

Lulu and Eddie ran back to the lobby arms full of loaded bags. One checked his watch.

"I don't know whether to be impressed at your resourcefulness or disappointed I can't shoot someone." He motioned Lulu and Eddit to take their supplies to Alan. "There you go, Doctor."

Alan looked through the supplies, pulled out some gloves and put them on. He knelt down next to Robin and gently probed her wound. He dug through the supplies again and found some wet wipes. They weren't ideal for cleaning the wound, but it was better than doing nothing. He also found a small sewing kit for emergencies. He cleaned the wound, then threaded the needle and started stitching.

He was barely started when the pain began. He started gasping for breath and laid his needle down to hold his hand against his chest.

"Alan?" Jason's voice was concerned. He started to stand and was stopped by a gunman. Jason's voice turned forceful. "He needs help."

"Maybe, maybe not." One addressed the whole room. "First things first. Doctor Alan doesn't seem able to help poor Robin. Is there a doctor in the house?" He laughed. "I've always wanted to say that." One looked at Elizabeth. "You're a mother. Can you sew her up?"

Elizabeth nodded. She nudged Morgan back over to Max.

"Why do you do that?"

"He's just a little boy and I won't leave him alone."

"Is he yours?"

"No."

"Friends with his parents?"

"Not especially."

"And yet you protect him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He swung his arm over and pointed his gun at Morgan. Elizabeth moved quickly and blocked him from One's aim.

"Willing to risk your own child for someone else's?"

Elizabeth was trembling, but her gaze never left One's.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

Her voice was still shaky, but stronger.

"No, I'm not. I know how it feels to lose my child and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even, " she had to stop and clear the tears from her throat, "not even to save my baby."

"That's quite a declaration. Behave and you won't have to worry about it. You may go tend to Robin."

Elizabeth walked across the room, but looked for her husband. He was waiting for her gaze and nodded his approval. She dropped to her knees in front of Robin.

...................

Skye sat next to Lorenzo's bed waiting for him to wake up. The doctors seemed hopeful he would regain consciousness, but they promised nothing. The man she loved had just had brain surgery and her family was being held hostage at the Metro Court. There was no way she was going to get comfortable.

Lorenzo started mumbling. She stood up and moved closer to his head so she could hear.

"Shhhh....." She wrinkled her brow. "Shhhh.....Sophia....don't tell....it's....Sophia."

Skye didn't know what to make of his ramblings as he settled back into unconsciousness.

....................

As Elizabeth stitched Robin's wound closed she whispered to Alan.

"You still having chest pains?"

Alan whispered back, but was having difficulty speaking. He saw her hands clench momentarily.

"Yes."

"Is the pain spreading to your shoulders or arms?"

"I think it might be."

Elizabeth scanned the area with her eyes before whispering again.

"Are you lightheaded, feeling faint, feeling nauseous?"

Alan tried to smile.

"You're a good nurse, Elizabeth." He gasped. "We both know this is probably a heart attack. What about you?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Are you about finished with surgery, Mother Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

She stood up and Morgan caught her attention. He was having trouble sitting still and then it dawned on her.

"May I take Morgan to the restroom?"

One looked from her to the boy and back to her.

"I'll allow it. The smell would be horrid."

"Come on, Morgan."

Morgan ran to Elizabeth when she called for him. As she picked him up she was stricken by a cramp in her side. She groaned and slid Morgan back to his feet as she bent over in pain. Jason was at her side before anyone could react.

"You okay?"

"It was just a cramp." She made sure to catch his eye. "That's all. We're fine."

"This is quite interesting, Ruthless Jason. This is the second time you have gotten involved with our mother-to-be. Do you simply have a hero complex or does she mean something to you?"

Jason hesitated and then answered.

"She's my wife."

"Married? You? And her?"

Elizabeth straightened to her full petite height, opened her mouth to say something, but Jason's hand stroking her back stopped her.

"May we go now?"

One nodded and she took Morgan by the hand and they left the room. They were followed by one of the masked men.

"That's quite a development now, isn't it? Given your name and description by Loyal Emily I assume I am in the presence of the infamous Jason Morgan." Jason just stared. "I'll take that as a yes. And if I've done my homework correctly Dr. Alan over here is your father. Very Interesting."

...........

Mac ventured into the diner and headed to Spinelli's table.

"Spinelli, any progress?"

"The vault is protected by a three tiered algorithm which is encrypted. I've made it through the first tier and am working on the second. It might be a few more hours before I get through."

"But you will get through."

"Yes."

"Good. Need anything?"

"More snacks, please."

"Done." He called out to Cruz. "Rodriguez, make sure he gets what he wants."

"Yes, Sir."

"Any movement from the roof?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Sir."

...........

The hostages were so quiet they could hear Alan's breathing getting worse. Sonny was trying to help him, but there wasn't much he could do for a heart attack victim.

"Help him!"

"And what do you want me to do, Loyal Emily? The only way I can help him is to put him out of his misery."

"Let him go!"

Nikolas grabbed Emily's arm to quiet her.

Jason was very worried about Alan, but instinct had him looking at Elizabeth. Morgan's head was in her lap. She was stroking his hair keeping him calm, but her body was tense. He watched her discreetly rub her belly with her other hand. He should have been comforted by the action, but he knew something was wrong.

He looked at Carly, but she was watching Elizabeth and Morgan, too. She looked back at him and her expression made him uneasy. Carly's voice was low and worried.

"I think she's having contractions."

He tried not to show his alarm at her words and his gaze swung to Elizabeth. Carly's assessment made sense and he tried to think rationally. Carly's whisper brought him back to her.

"It's probably just stress or dehydration. She's staying calm which will help both of them a lot."

Elizabeth's voice cut off their conversation.

"May I have some water, please?"

"Why should you get water when no one else does? Do you think pregnancy should make you special?"

Elizabeth did not want to admit to having contractions, but knew the earlier she rehydrated the better off she and her baby were.

"I'm having a few contractions, but I think water will help."

"Water will help stop labor?"

"Dehydration causes contractions. Contractions bring on labor. It's too early so I'm asking for water."

"Fascinating. We'll see."

"What is your problem?"

"Emily."

Jason's voice was clear. Be quiet.

"Loyal Emily, do you know our Mother Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Friends?"

She wasn't sure how Elizabeth would answer that question, but even though she supported Lucky she still loved Elizabeth.

"Yes."

"You want me to release Dr. Alan and now we find out your friend is in trouble, too. Does that change your plea?" He looked at Elizabeth. "What do you think, Mother Elizabeth? Should your friend decide your fate? Do you think your baby will make it if you stay?" He turned and addressed Alan laying on the ground. "Doctor Alan, should it be you or your grandchild? Hm?" He turned and spoke to the room. "Should we take a vote? Who to save, Dr. Alan or Mother Elizabeth?" He laughed then. "I have an even better idea."

He pointed the gun at Jason.

"You decide. Are you going to save your father or your wife and child?"


	11. Chapter 11

"No!" Elizabeth whispered.

"It's perfect, really. The moral dilemma is quite fascinating, don't you think? The man who gave you life or the child you're giving life to? Not to mention the woman you love? I doubt we'd be surprised if we asked Doctor Alan if we should save him or Mother Elizabeth. She is carrying his grandchild, after all. I do wonder what your," He looked at Elizabeth. "choice would be. Would you ask your husband to save his baby or his father? Choices, choices."

Elizabeth and Jason exchanged looks.

I love you.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm suddenly feeling generous. I'm going to grant you some assistance. You may have five minutes with each of our contestants to help you decide who stays and who goes."

Jason caught Elizabeth's gaze again.

I love you.

"I don't need it."

"Pardon?"

"I've made my decision."

...........................................................

 

Monica and Patrick looked at each other and then back at the small huddle of Ric, Mac and the S.W.A.T. team leader. It didn't look to be going well so they casually got up and inched closer.

"Going in now definitely gives us the element of surprise."

"Going in now means we go in blind. We don't know where the hostages are inside or how well armed the terrorists are. We are not going in at this time. Now, I'm giving Spinelli a few more hours and then we'll reassess."

"Mac--"

"No, Ric. I don't even know why you're here. This is between me, S.W.A.T. and the people inside. Back off or I'll have you arrested."

Ric held his hands up and backed away, but Monica and Patrick exchanged looks over Ric's facial expression.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him."

Monica nodded.

"Mac, is there anything you can tell us?"

Mac sighed deeply.

"I wish I had good news. The hostages are still inside. The vault still isn't open." He sighed again. "Right now it's a waiting game."

They all turned when they heard a phone.

"It's the lobby, sir."

...........................................................

 

"You've made your decision? Just like that? I suppose I could try and make you feel bad for not asking Doctor Alan or Mother Elizabeth their feelings on the subject, but I won't. I'm simply too curious. Who did you choose, Mr. Morgan? Who gets to walk out of here alive?"

Jason's eyes never left his wife's.

"Release Alan."

Elizabeth nodded ever so slightly.

"Interesting. I thought for sure you would pick your wife and legacy over your aging father. Maybe you are as cold and ruthless as I've heard. Doctor Alan, you may get up and leave."

Alan struggled to stand up, but he only managed to sit up. His breathing was still choppy and labored. His voice was raspy.

"I can't....do it."

"How sad and unfortunate for you, Doctor Alan."

"I'd like to help him!"

One looked over at Sam.

"Really. You don't seem the charitable type, Selfish Sam. I'll consider it."

He went to the phone and picked it up waiting for someone to answer.

"We are being accommodating little terrorists and sending out one hostage. Stay away from the building or there will be casualties."

"Understood."

One hung up the phone.

"Two, help Selfish Sam get Doctor Alan to the door. Move slow, Selfish Sam, and don't do anything else stupid or I'll have to shoot someone."

.........................................................

 

Mac hung up the phone. He motioned a couple of officers over.

"Make sure no one gets near that building. They're going to release a hostage."

"A hostage? Who is it, Mac?"

"Monica, you shouldn't be here." He looked at the building and back. "We don't know who it is. He said they were releasing someone and to clear the area. I should make you leave, but I won't. Sit back there on the steps. If you jeopardize this you will be removed and arrested. Do I make myself clear?"

Monica and Patrick agreed and went back to their spot on the townhouse's steps.

..........................................................

 

Two and Sam helped Alan stand to his feet. The trio slowly made their way to the front door. Although in pain Alan made sure to look at Jason. Jason couldn't hear the words Alan spoke, but understood what he said.

"I love you, son."

Two motioned for Sam to open the door. She did and helped get Alan through the door. Two reached for Sam's arm, but was unable to reach when she bolted away from the building. Before anyone could fully grasp what happened Two raised his gun and fired.

The shot was loud and the silence after was deafening. Two shut the door leaving Alan standing outside.

............................................................

 

The door to the Metro Court opened. Sam came through the door first and then she helped Alan through the doorway. She paused for a moment and then ran toward them. They watched the arm of who they could only assume was one of the gunmen raise quickly, fire and then disappear behind the now closed door. They all stared in horror at Sam's body on the ground, but were spurred into action when Alan fell to his knees. Four officers crept forward.

Two of the officers quickly grabbed Alan and helped him get to safety. The other two dragged Sam's body away from the building. Monica and Patrick met Alan and the officers at the barrier and asked question after question.

"Are you okay?"

"Is Robin okay?"

"What about the kids?"

"Doctors! We need to get him to the hospital. You can ask your questions later."

"I want to ride with him. He's my husband."

"Then let's go."

"I'll call you when I know something, Patrick."

"I'll do the same."

............................................................

 

After the initial shock the lobby was silent as the hostages processed what had just happened.

Elizabeth only had eyes for Jason. He always calmed her, but she briefly looked down to check on Morgan. Thankfully, he slept through the single gunshot. She rubbed his back gently. She lifted her head looking for Carly and Sonny hoping she could comfort them a little with Morgan so far from them.

"Well, that was definitely more excitement than we expected, wasn't it? Although, I'm not entirely surprised. Selfish Sam sure lived up to her name, didn't she? And she can't say I didn't warn her. I did threaten to shoot someone. She just didn't care that it would probably be one of you. And for that, she was taught a lesson. It would do well for all of you to learn from Selfish Sam's mistakes."

...........................................................

 

The ambulance arrived at General Hospital within eight minutes. Monica jumped out first and then followed the gurney into the building. They rushed Alan into a cubicle and started asking questions and running tests. Monica held his hand during it all.

Alan was having trouble talking, but between the answers he did give and the test results it was determined that, yes, he was having a heart attack.

"The cardiologist on call is ready for surgery. We'll meet you upstairs, Monica."

"Thanks, Epiphany."

They wheeled Alan's bed out of the cubicle, but Alan reached out and grabbed Monica's hand. She leaned down so he wouldn't have to talk loud.

"Elizabeth....contractions....Robin....shot....both okay....love you."

He was panting by the end.

"Hush, it's okay. I'll tell Patrick and Mac." Her eyes teared up. "I love you, too. See you soon."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Patrick. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Patrick. It's Monica."

"Hey. How's Alan?"

"They're taking him into surgery. He had a heart attack."

"That must be why they released him."

"Maybe. Patrick, there's something else."

"What?"

"He wasn't able to talk much, but he said Robin is okay, but she's been shot."

His voice was a shocked whisper.

"What?"

"That's all he said. Patrick, you have to believe she's going to be alright." There was silence. "Patrick?"

"I'm here. Did he mention anyone else?"

Her voice broke.

"He said Elizabeth is having contractions."

"It's too soon."

Her voice was hushed and afraid.

"I know. The impression he gave is that Robin and Elizabeth are both okay so my prayer is she's just dehydrated and it's nothing serious."

"She can't lose another child."

"She won't. We have to believe that." She paused. "Will you please tell Mac? I don't want to use up any phone lines trying to give him updates."

"Yeah, no problem. Keep me posted."

............................................................

 

Time passed slowly and the mood was uneasy, but quiet inside the hotel.

"Mother Elizabeth, I am very intrigued by a comment you made earlier. Let's make a deal. You give me the story and I'll give you some water."

"Deal."

One went over to the portable bar and picked up a water bottle. He brought it over to Elizabeth and gave it to her.

"You said earlier you know how it feels to lose a child. You seem young to have had that grief."

Elizabeth drank a third of the bottle before speaking.

"My two year old son overdosed on pain medication my ex-husband fed him."

"Elizabeth."

"Don't start, Emily."

One looked at Emily, at Elizabeth and back to Emily.

"You said you were friends."

"We are."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw as she leaned back into the couch and brushed Morgan's hair back from his forehead.

One looked at Emily skeptically. He glanced back at Elizabeth again.

"And yet, I get the feeling Mother Elizabeth doesn't agree with you. Why is that, Loyal Emily?"

"We're having a difference of opinion about Lucky?"

"Lucky? What's a lucky?"

A laugh escaped Elizabeth.

"He's the ex-husband."

Emily huffed and crossed her arms.

"He wouldn't be your ex if you'd helped him."

"I am not going to get into this in front of all these people."

"Why not? You had no problem testifying against him in court."

"What did you expect me to do? He deliberately fed the little boy he called son pain pills. I cannot let that go. I will not."

"He needed support."

"Well, then, I guess I'm glad he had you. I had more important things to do such as keeping watch over my comatose child in the hospital." She looked at One. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Very well."

............................................................

 

Mac answered the phone connected to the lobby.

"Commissioner Scorpio."

"How's my vault coming? I'm starting to get antsy and when I get antsy I get trigger happy. I'm sure you don't want me to start shooting people."

"You shot Sam."

"I didn't shoot her, Commissioner, but that's a minor detail. She was a nuisance and put everyone else in danger. What you should be worried about is everyone else still in this building. I want that vault open and open soon."

"My computer guy is on the last level of encryption. He's confident hell have it open in less than two hours."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Commissioner. You don't want anyone else to get hurt. Trust me on that."

...........................................................

 

Monica stood when she heard her name.

"Dr. Quartermaine, I'm Dr. Russell Ford. I'll be the doctor doing your husband's angioplasty. The tests have helped, but we wont' know the full extent of the damage until we get in there. I'll send someone out with an update when we know more."

"Thank you."

She sat and prayed while she waited.

..............................................................

 

One went to each of his men, one by one, talking quietly. He came back to the center of the room as the men who worked for him opened the duffel bags they had brought in with them. Each of them pulled out small blocks of plastique making eyes go wide as the hostages watched the gunmen attach them to the walls.

Jason and Sonny exchanged looks and then Jason got Max's attention as well. It seemed to be the consensus among the men: something would need to be done soon.

Elizabeth looked away from the line of explosive on the wall and found her husband's comforting and calming gaze. Her look was one of worry and fear. His was one of confidence and control. She continued to rub Morgan's back to help keep her focused and steady. She rubbed her belly as well causing Jason's look to soften at his wife soothing their child.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the police have informed me the vault should be open in the next two hours. Now, we all know criminals can't trust the police and vice versa which is why we have our little insurance plan." He held up a small box.

"This is a detonator for all that C-4 you see as decoration on the walls. We will be passing this around so you won't know who has it. Behave or we might blow up the building and take you with it.

However, to show you I am not completely heartless no matter what has happened so far, I'm going to release Mother Elizabeth and Morgan. I won't be killing any children today."

Elizabeth's eyes shot from Jason to One.

"But--"

"You go or he stays."

She clamped her mouth shut. She looked at Jason. He mouthed the word go. She looked at Carly and Sonny who agreed as well. Elizabeth stood up and turned back to the couch. She scooped Morgan up gently and murmured to him quietly as she transferred him to her shoulder. She wanted to be brave, but leaving her husband in a building wired with bombs was proving to make that more than difficult. She turned and faced the room again.

Jason's eyes never left her. She looked at Sonny and Carly and hoped they knew she would take care of their child. She looked at Jason, the man she loved and the father of her children and saw the love he had for her.

"Don't look back."

She nodded at her husband's words and started walking. When she got to the door one of the gunmen opened it slowly. It was just wide enough for her to get through with Morgan. She stopped for a moment outside the door so the police would get used to her presence. She walked slowly through the snow and slush. She didn't need to survive a hostage situation only to fall and hurt herself or Morgan outside.

She passed through the barrier and walked to the ambulance waiting on the other side. Patrick was there to help her get Morgan into the ambulance. He climbed up and she passed him Morgan. She had barely let go when the explosion behind her knocked her to her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

The door closed behind Elizabeth and Morgan. The silence was short-lived.

"If you're going to release children you should release me and Maxie."

"Leave me out of this, Lulu." muttered Maxie.

"We're barely adults ourselves. We haven't lived yet!"

The more Lulu talked the shriller she became.

"I'm too young to die! Please don't let me die!"

Jason saw Nikolas eying the masked man closest to him and became uneasy. He managed to catch the attention of Sonny and Max, but then all hell broke loose.

Nikolas jumped up and attacked the gunman behind Lulu. There was a scuffle and Jason knew he had to take the opportunity given. He prayed Elizabeth and Morgan were safely away from the building.

Jason reached out quickly and snagged One's leg, knocking him off-balance. One fell to one knee and Jason rushed him. Jason punched the left side of the other man's jaw before knocking him completely to the floor. He got another hit to One's face before One had a chance to strike back. Jason was able to deflect the blow, but had to roll when One hooked his leg around Jason's and yanked him toward the floor. One was now above Jason.

"Push the button!"

Jason moved his head perfectly and One's next blow barely bounced off Jason's ear. One threw another punch and then chanced a quick glance around the lobby for the person with the detonator. He watched the mask come off one of his men only to find he didn't recognize him. The stranger had the detonator and infuriated One when he spoke.

"I don't think so."

One roared in frustration and started to get up to attack the stranger. Jason punched him in the stomach trying to slow him down. Jason had been surprised to see Cody behind the mask, but grateful he was the one with the detonator. Jason had slowed One down, but the man had still made it to Cody as another gunman reached Cody as well. Jason ran over, but was too late. The detonator had been pushed in the ensuing fight. Cody yelled to Jason and the other hostages.

"We only have 60 seconds!"

One and his men that hadn't been beaten up by the hostages ran for the back of the hotel. Jason wanted to go after them, but knew the others needed help first.

"Protect yourselves! Get under the desk and any table! Overturn the couches and crawl under!" Carly was closest to him. "Let's go!"

Thirty seconds later the lobby exploded.

..........................................................

 

Elizabeth was still on the ground when she looked behind her and saw the first floor of the hotel on fire. Firemen were all rushing towards the building trying to minimize further damage and to rescue as many people as possible from the inside. Elizabeth did not feel the snow saturating her dress and the cold seeping into her legs. Patrick laid Morgan on the gurney in the ambulance. Thankfully, he had only stirred a little when the explosion happened. Patrick jumped out and helped Elizabeth stand and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Patrick..."

"I know." He looked at the building swarming with medics, fireman, police and SWAT. He looked back at her. "I really want to go running in there looking for Robin, but even as hard as it is to admit, I know I would just be in the way."

Elizabeth tried to nod, but it was hard to focus. She was thinking about her last few minutes with Jason and not getting to touch him one last time. She put her hands over their child in her belly. She whispered.

"Your daddy is going to be alright."

Mac came over.

"Elizabeth, I am glad you and Morgan are okay, but you really need to get checked out. Once we start finding people it will be a mad house here so I am asking you to go to General Hospital. You can come back or call later, but I need you to do this."

She looked back at the building once more and knew Jason would want her to make sure they were okay. She nodded and Patrick helped her into the ambulance.

"Monica has my number. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Patrick shut the doors and went to tell the driver they were ready. Ric watched the ambulance drive away.

..........................................................

 

The lobby was extremely smoky and the air thick as Sonny regained consciousness. He coughed, trying to breathe easier.

"Carly."

He tried to call out, but it was barely more than a gruff whisper. He sat up and although he groaned a bit he didn't seem to be badly injured. He waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear the air, but it wasn't doing much good. He could hear other people talking quietly and was glad they seemed okay for the most part. He crawled around in the haze and found Robin and Marty. He started crawling again when SWAT entered the lobby. One of the officers reached Sonny and helped him up.

"Robin Scorpio needs a doctor. She was shot."

"Okay, sir, but we need to check you, too."

"I need to find Carly."

"We'll find her. You need to leave. It's not safe."

"No. I am not leaving without Carly."

"Sir, I won't make you leave if you'll stay right here and rest." Sonny started to argue and ended up coughing. He got a knowing look from the officer. "You can barely talk. You won't be any good to this Carly if you push yourself."

Sonny sat where he was and watched as people were pulled out from underneath furniture and debris. He watched as many of the other hostages were able to leave the building on their own even though they were dirty and scraped up. He watched as they left, one by one, but there was still no sign of Jason or Carly.

.........................................................

 

Elizabeth made it to the hospital without too much fuss and found herself being hugged by Epiphany as Bobbie took charge of Morgan's gurney.

"Girl, you gotta stop getting into trouble."

Elizabeth was able to laugh at Epiphany's tone as she pulled back.

"You know me."

Her voice broke at the end.

"None of that now. That man is going to be just fine. He has too much to live for." She steered Elizabeth to a cubicle. "Let's get you checked out so you can give him good news when you find him. Kelly is on her way."

"Thanks."

............................................................

 

One of the SWAT members reached a collapsed wall and just glanced under it. He looked up quickly and yelled for help.

"There's someone under here!"

A couple of firemen came over and helped push the wall over and off to the side. They found a man covering a woman. The man was silent, but the woman was shaking and crying quietly.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

Her voice was low.

"He saved me."

"Just stay still and we'll help him and then get you, okay?"

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Carly Corinthos."

"Who is your friend?"

"Jason Morgan."

While they were talking to her they had completely uncovered Jason and rolled him onto a flat board. They strapped him down and carried him to an ambulance waiting outside.

"Carly."

"Sonny."

She wanted to throw her arms around him when he walked over, but the medics were taking her blood pressure and checking her vitals. He sat next o her and put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I'm scared, Sonny. He protected me as the wall came down. He just has to be alright."

"He will be. You know Jason and nothing would keep him from his family."

The medic put his things back in his bag.

"Your lungs and blood pressure are normal, but you might want to get a thorough check-up at the hospital."

"Thanks. We're headed that way so we might."

Sonny helped Carly up and they headed for the door.

..........................................................

 

After Elizabeth's check-up she headed upstairs to find Monica. She stepped off the elevator to find Monica pacing the floor.

"Monica."

Monica turned when she heard Elizabeth's voice. The dam broke as she ran to Elizabeth and hugged her tight. Elizabeth's own tears fell as she returned the hug. Monica pulled back and placed her hand on Elizabeth's belly. Elizabeth covered Monica's hand with her own and wiped her own tears away as Monica did the same.

"Are you both okay? Alan said you were having contractions."

"The baby's fine. Contractions stopped once I got some water."

"And Jason?"

Elizabeth held Monica's hands as her voice dropped.

"Morgan and I had just made it to the ambulance when the lobby exploded." She tightened her hold when Monica gasped. "He's not dead. I know it, but I don't know how hurt he is. I know he would want me to stay calm and try not to worry so that's what I'm doing." The baby kicked against their hands. "How's Alan?"

"He's still in surgery, but the angioplasty is going well. The doctors are very hopeful." Monica leaned in and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "I called the house. Things are quiet. Not a single problem."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great news, all of it."

They both turned as when they heard the elevator doors open. Epiphany stepped out quickly, but held the doors open.

"Elizabeth, Jason was just brought in."

............................................................

 

Elizabeth followed Epiphany into the cubicle. She didn't care how dirty he was from all the dirt and debris her heart still skipped a beat when she first saw him in the small room. Epiphany wheeled a stool over by Jason's head.

"Sit here and you can stay."

She whispered her thanks and went to her seat. She kissed his right temple and let her lips linger soaking in his nearness. Her right hand rested on his shoulder and she stroked it almost absently. She kept her face close and talked softly near his ear.

"Hey, you. Looks like you're hanging in there. So are we. Kelly checked us out and we are perfectly healthy. You don't have to worry about us, okay? All you have to do is wake up." Her composure was hanging by a thread. "Just wake up."

She took a deep breath and leaned her head gently against his.

"Your mom is waiting upstairs for your dad and will come down when she can. He is in surgery, but the doctors think he'll come out of it with flying colors." She chuckled. "Remember when Cam heard us saying that one day and he wanted to see the colors fly." A tear slid down her face and her voice cracked. "You drove us out to the country and watched fireworks you had set up just for him. He was so excited. He talked about nothing else for days. This baby is going to be no different, so in love with you."

"Elizabeth."

She looked at Epiphany.

"We need to take him upstairs so we can get him clean and into a room. Do you want to know what the doctor said?"

"Is it life threatening?"

"No."

"Then, no, not right now. Thanks."

"We'll meet you in room 519, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. She stood up and kissed Jason gently on the mouth. Her voice was a whisper.

"I love you. We'll see you soon."

She pulled back and they wheeled Jason out. She took a deep breath to calm herself and headed out of the cubicle. She turned the corner and saw Sonny and Carly stop at the Emergency Room desk.

"Carly!"

Carly looked over and headed to Elizabeth leaving Sonny to follow.

"Where's Morgan? Is he okay? Are you okay? Did you see Jason come in? Is he okay?"

Elizabeth put her hands on Carly's upper arms.

"Carly. Morgan's fine. Bobbie met us down here and she got him checked out. She said she'd take him home after that. She didn't want him around when the hostage crisis became a media circus. Jason is still unconscious, but it's not life threatening. They took him up to bathe him and put him in a room. We can go up and wait if you want."

"Sure, but how are you? Is the baby alright? Any more contractions?"

"We're both doing very well. Thanks. Kelly checked us out when we got here. The water really helped. I was trying not to worry, but it was hard." Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Feel this."

She reached out and grabbed Carly's hand and put it on a bumpy spot on her belly. Carly's hand touched Elizabeth and the baby immediately pushed back.

"Hi, Auntie Carly."

Sonny changed the mood.

"Where are we headed, Elizabeth?"

Carly stepped back, but her face remained sincere.

"Room 519."

"So, who wants to take the stairs?"

Sonny chuckled as both women mockingly glared at him. Carly wasn't content to leave it at that.

"Sonny, please. She's been pregnant forever and I don't walk anywhere."

Elizabeth was still smiling when the elevator started its ascent.


	13. Chapter 13

The area surrounding the front of the hotel was still swarming with medical and government personnel. They were going in and out of the building, still looking for survivors and terrorists, pulling out debris, checking for building stability. Mac was feeling the pressure but took a few minutes to take care of a small problem. He thought he would try tact and courtesy first, but if Ric didn't leave voluntarily he would be escorted to his car.

"Ric, go home. There's nothing you can do here."

"I can help coordinate the rescue effort."

"You're just a lawyer. Go home."

"But--"

"No buts. Go home or I'll make you."

Ric skulked away, but Mac was still wary. He turned to one of his officers.

"Detective Harper, take some medics and a couple of officers to the roof and check on our heroes, I'm assuming. Once they are coherent arrest them."

..........................................................

 

Elizabeth, Carly and Sonny stepped off the elevator and Regina called out to them from the desk. Carly and Sonny followed Elizabeth to the hub.

"Jason's not up here yet, but you can wait in his room."

"Thanks, we're going to need a couple more chairs, too, please."

Regina looked at the three people standing in front of her.

"Would I be wasting my breath to say that's too many visitors?"

Carly put her hands on her hips, but Elizabeth answered first.

"Of course. Just blame me if you get into trouble. I don't live here. I can take it."

Regina smiled when Elizabeth did. Sonny turned to Carly.

"Why don't we go check on Morgan while we're waiting for Jason? Morgan has Bobbie, but he needs us. And I think we need him."

Carly nodded.

"Call us the minute you hear anything."

"I will, Carly. His room is 519."

Sonny and Carly got back on the elevator and Elizabeth started down the hallway.

Elizabeth heard a door open behind her as she walked to Jason's room.

"Elizabeth."

She stopped when she heard Ric's voice. She groaned inwardly. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

" _What_ do you want, Ric?"

He looked taken aback by her tone. His voice held confusion.

"What do I want? I came to make sure you are alright."

"Why?"

He looked perplexed at her question. He parroted her again.

"Why?"

"Yes, why. I'm not your wife. I'm not your colleague. I'm not even your friend. _Why_ are you here? Are you hoping to be the shoulder I cry on or the friend I tell my fears to or the man who gives me strength?" She stiffened her spine. "Those positions are spoken for."

Mouth open Ric tried again.

"Elizabeth--"

"Do you not understand how pathetic it is for you to be panting after another man's wife?" She watched him tense, but refused to back down. "That's right. I am married to Jason. Move on. Get over it. Let it go."

She turned and started back down the hallway.

"I know why you did it!"

She turned at his declaration.

"Did what?"

"Married him. I know why you did it. You're pregnant and you wanted to make a family for your baby. I understand because that's part of the reason you married me again. But _we_ loved each other, Elizabeth. I know Lucky was in no condition to be a father, but that didn't mean you had to go and marry Ja--"

The sound of breaking cartilage stopped his speech. He cried out in surprise as he covered his nose with both hands. She wasn't sure if it was the broken nose or the fact his nose was covered, but he sounded nasally. He was incredulous.

"You hit me. You _broke_ my nose. Why would you do that?"

"Why would I do that? I refuse to let anyone, least of all you, insult my husband. I defended him when we were friends. I defended him when we were more than friends. I will defend him now that he is my husband. And your insinuation of why I married Jason is beyond insulting. You don't know a thing about my marriage."

She turned around and walked to Jason's room. She went inside knowing she wouldn't have to worry about Ric. The guard outside would make sure of that. She sat, relaxing in the quiet for a few minutes before Jason and any visitors arrived.

................................................................

 

"Commissioner Scorpio?"

"Go ahead, Harper."

"Both of our masked heroes have been hydrated and checked by the EMTs. We are on our way down now. I'm new to Port Charles, but one of the medics wasn't surprised at who the culprits turned out to be. They're also still a little drowsy so we'll handcuff them once we reach the ground."

"Who is it, Harper?"

Before Harper could answer Mac heard a commotion at the hotel's doorway. Luke and Lucky Spencer were arguing with Harper who was instructing the other officers to handcuff them. They were dragged over to Mac. Mac just shook his head and motioned for Harper to take care of it. Mac left to go talk to the Fire Marshal.

Lucky was still mouthing off and Harper finally had enough. He grabbed Lucky's shoulder and spun him around so he faced the other direction. He kicked one of Lucky's feet out to the side and shoved his chest onto the hood of the car.

"Get off me! I'm a cop!"

Harper gave him a good shake.

"Shut up! I don't care what you are. You almost got a pregnant woman killed."

Lucky stilled his movements.

"What? Is she okay? Is my baby okay?"

"Mrs. Morgan and _her_ baby are fine, no thanks to you."

"It's my baby!"

"Grow up, Spencer. I don't even know her, but I know she's better off without you." He turned to Cruz and the officer holding Luke. "Take them to General Hospital. We want a clean bill of health so there's no loophole with the arrest. Keep them cuffed."

............................................................

 

Elizabeth was on the phone with one of the guards at home when the orderlies arrived with Jason. She finished the call and waited for them to leave. It didn't take long and soon she was alone with her husband. She moved to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair above his forehead. It was a little damp from being washed, she noticed, as she trailed her fingers down his temple.

"You know you always look good to me, but you look so much better now that you're clean. You look like yourself again. Carly and Sonny went to check on Morgan. They'll be back soon. Morgan is fine, too. He slept through everything. Your dad's surgery was going well when I talked to your mom. She said she would come by as soon as she has news. And yes, I am rambling so you need to wake up."

She kissed his mouth softly as the door opened.

"Mind some company?"

"No, come on in. How is Morgan?"

Carly and Sonny came in and sat in the chairs on the other side of the bed. Elizabeth returned to her own.

"Sleeping. I can't believe he slept through most of it, but I'm so glad."

"Me, too, Carly."

Carly looked like she wanted to say more and eventually she did.

"Thank you for taking care of Morgan. It was scary having him there, but I appreciate you looking after him."

"You're welcome, Carly. I'm a mother, too."

Carly was a little uncomfortable with being nice to Elizabeth so she changed the subject.

"What is he hooked up to?"

Elizabeth went along with it.

"This sensor on his finger measures the oxygen levels in his blood. He's also hooked up to the EKG machine to keep track of his heart rhythm. He's not awake so he can't tell us if he's having difficulties. With his previous head injury they will be checking on him more often, but there's not much they can do at this time, other than wait."

"Are you scared?"

She looked at Carly.

"That he won't remember? A little, but I have to keep going so I'm just praying for good news."

Carly nodded. She scooted her chair as close to Sonny's chair as she could. He reached over and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

..............................................................

 

As soon as Lucky and Luke were brought into the Emergency Room Lucky started asking about Elizabeth. Luke just shook his head and followed the nurse into a cubicle. His escort waited outside.

"Lucky, get checked out. I'll ask about Elizabeth."

Lucky nodded at Cruz and went into his cubicle.

...........................................................

 

"We got married on Thanksgiving."

Elizabeth's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence. Her smile was one of remembrance.

"We were already planning on getting married. I was thinking of Christmas since it brings back so many memories, but Jason had other ideas."

_Jason took Elizabeth's hand as they walked the beach before breakfast. It had become a ritual from the first day they had arrived. They got up before anyone else in the house and spent time walking together in the quiet of the morning._

_Alan and Monica had gotten in two days before and Jason and Elizabeth had enjoyed having them here. It was Thanksgiving day and Jason and Elizabeth were spending a few minutes alone before Thanksgiving dinner preparations began. Jason stopped and turned to her. He sounded frustrated._

_"I'm not good with the fancy words."_

_She was confused at his words._

_"Fancy words don't make it special. I just need you."_

_"Marry me....tonight." His tone was a soft request. "I want to think of this day and remember all we have together. I want it official."_

"So, while Monica and I cooked Jason and Alan made plans. We got a local minister and his wife to come out. We put on sundresses and casual clothes and we got married in the backyard."

"That sounds really nice, sounds like Jason. Do you think we could get a picture?"

"Sure, Carly." She looked at her husband and back to his best friend. "I know we didn't give you the chance to come to the wedding, but maybe you can come visit when the baby comes. I know it would mean a lot to Jason to have you there when he arrives."

"It's a boy?"

"Well, we don't know officially, but we both just feel it is. We're going to name him Jacob, but call him Jake."

Carly smirked.

"Jake, huh?"

Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, Jake."

"I like it."

............................................................

 

Cruz talked as he and Lucky went up to the fifth floor in the elevator.

"Elizabeth is not in the system so she must be alright. However, I'm pretty sure she is still in the hospital because I found out Jason is a patient. He's been moved to 519."

They stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway. There was no need to guess which room was Jason's due to the guard in the hallway. Cruz gave Lucky instructions on the way.

"Let me do the talking or this won't work."

Lucky hung back as Cruz walked up to the guard.

"I'd like to speak to Mrs. Morgan."

Silence.

Finally the guard opened the door and went inside. He came back out a moment later with Elizabeth.

"What do you want, Cruz?"

Then she saw Lucky behind him leaning against the wall opposite them.

"Really, Cruz? Trying to get a girl to talk to your friend is so junior high. Hope your BFF is worth losing your job." She walked over to Lucky. " _What_ do you want?"

Once again Lucky seemed surprised at her animosity.

"I heard about you being a hostage and I was worried about you and the baby."

" _My_ baby and I are fine." He started to interrupt, but she continued. "I know this hurts you, but this is _not_ your child. I didn't set out to get pregnant, but I am _not_ sorry. And I will not let you continue to harass us." She pointed her finger at him. "You're acting like a child, wanting something just because you can't have it." She stopped talking when she saw his stubborn face. She turned and headed back to Jason's room.

"I will do what I have to to get my baby!"

She turned so quickly he had trouble processing her fist coming at his face. He moved, but was too late and he fell to the floor holding his jaw.

"Listen to me carefully, Lucky. You took one child from me. I will not let you take another. That's a promise."

She looked at the guard and motioned with her head to the nurses hub. She ignored Lucky and Cruz as she made her way to the hub. Epiphany was talking to Regina and another nurse when she stopped in front of the desk.

"Is everything okay, Elizabeth?"

"Jason's fine, but I could use your help. Do you think you can wrap my wrist? It's feeling a little tender."

"What did you do?"

"I tried knocking some sense into people, but it was all for naught."

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up so you can get back to your handsome husband."

............................................................

 

Elizabeth entered the room and Jason was still unconscious. She sighed and headed to him.

"I'm back. It was nothing. I'll tell you about it later." She kissed his forehead and sat back in her chair.

"What happened to your wrist?"

Elizabeth rolled it carefully.

"Ric and Lucky were being stupid and I hit them." Carly tried not to laugh. "I was okay after the first punch, but two in less than an hour proved to be a bit much. I'm just bruised. Besides, I feel great. You should have seen them. I broke Ric's nose and knocked Lucky on his butt."

Carly flat out laughed.

"Nice. Jason teach you those moves?"

"He did. It was years ago, but I took it to heart apparently. He's always been my hero, even when he wasn't there."

They all looked to the bed when they heard movement. Elizabeth was out of her chair in an instant.

Jason's eyes opened and focused on Elizabeth. He stared and she wouldn't break his gaze. He smiled.

"Remember me?"

She laughed softly.

"Isn't that my line?" She didn't want to take her eyes off her husband. "Before you ask we're all okay, even Alan. Monica is on her way down, but Epiphany let me know the surgery went well." One tear escaped down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know your name?"

"Jason Morgan."

"The year?"

"2007."

"Do you know where you are?"

Jason felt he had been patient long enough with the poking and prodding. Patrick was writing in his chart after checking Jason's vitals.

"Drake, I know who I am, where I am and why I am here. What I don't know is when I can go home."

"Jason, it looks like you've--"

"Let me put it another way. I am going home. I live with a nurse so just tell us what we need to do."

Patrick looked over at Elizabeth and Monica who weren't giving him any help. He sighed.

"Fine. You don't have any permanent damage yet. Take it easy for a few days for your concussion to heal without further damage. Elizabeth, you know the signs, but I'm expecting you to make him comply."

"I just want him better."

"Okay, I'll go get started on the release forms. I mean it, Jason. Take it easy."

Patrick left and Monica moved to the head of the bed. Jason was concerned.

"How is he?"

"Your father is doing as well as can be expected. He made it through surgery and he's still holding his own. We're still in the first 24 hours and they're keeping him sedated so I try not to worry, but I can't help it. I love him and need him."

Jason covered his mother's hand on the bed with his own.

"I'm glad he's doing well."

They were interrupted by Monica's pager. She looked at it and made a call using the room's phone.

"They need me for an emergency surgery. I'm just going to observe, but it will keep me busy for a little while." She saw the concern in their eyes. "Don't worry, they will get me if your father's condition changes." She kissed them both before heading to the doorway.

"Stop by your dad's room before you leave?"

"Of course."

"Love you both."

Jason turned to Elizabeth when Monica was gone. Elizabeth beat him to the punch.

"Jason, you did the right thing. Saving your father was the right thing to do."

"It's easier to think that now. You're not having contractions anymore and he made it through surgery, but at the time...." He trailed off.

"Hey, no looking back." She climbed up in bed with him. "No regrets."

"No regrets."

.............................................................

 

After checking on Alan and being released from the hospital Jason and Elizabeth had one more stop to make. Elizabeth wanted to leave Jason in the car, but knew he'd never go for it. Instead, she made him promise to stay calm. They met Diane in the parking lot and headed inside the Port Charles Police Department.

"We're here to see Commissioner Scorpio. He's expecting us."

Diane's voice was polite and all business. Mac stood as they entered his office.

"I'm glad to see both of you are okay after last night."

Elizabeth thanked him and Jason just nodded.

"I wish we were here under better circumstances. Lucky Spencer not only violated the restraining order yet again, but Cruz made it happen. He used his badge in the Emergency Room to find out where Jason was knowing Elizabeth would be with him. Cruz took Lucky to Jason's room and asked to speak to Elizabeth only to step back and leave Elizabeth open to Lucky."

Mac sighed.

"You know the drill. Go on out and talk to Detective Harper and he will get you started on the paperwork. Elizabeth, on behalf of the department and myself, I apologize for not protecting you."

"I appreciate that, Mac, but you can only control them so much."

"Well, don't worry. The department will be taking action."

"Thanks."

Mac shook each of their hands before the trio went out into the squad room to get started on the paperwork.

.........................................................

 

Diane was surprised to see Monica waiting for them at Jason and Elizabeth's house.

"I brought dinner from Cook. She didn't want you to have to worry tonight."

"Oh, Monica. Thank you so much, but you didn't have to."

"Don't be silly. It gave me something to do besides worry for a couple of hours. The surgery was faster than I expected so this was good for me."

Jason and Elizabeth knew she really came over to spend time with Cameron, but that had to be kept secret.

"Do you need anything?"

"Elizabeth, thank you, but you have enough going on."

"You know we're here."

"I do and I love you for it."

She hugged Jason and Elizabeth, said good-bye to Diane and went home.

"Okay. Alexis is waiting for a phone call, but it looks like the trial will not be delayed. Neither Elizabeth nor Lucky are injured so it's back to business tomorrow. You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"The defense starts their side tomorrow. They have quite a few people on their list, but Alexis doesn't know who Ric will actually call. Depending on who testifies we could be finished by the end of the week."

"That's fine, but I don't care how long it takes."

.........................................................

 

Cruz never expected to be called out, let alone suspended, for his actions regarding Lucky Spencer.

"Excuse me?"

"You are suspended." Cruz just gaped at Mac. "Elizabeth Morgan has a restraining order against Lucky Spencer. Instead of following the law you used your badge to harass a grieving mother."

"Lucky is my partner!"

"He was your partner. He was suspended after he tried to violate the restraining order months ago. I know he's your friend, but your job is to protect the people, even if one of those people is Lucky's ex-wife. Do we understand each other?" Cruz crossed his arms and nodded. "See you in two weeks." Mac had one last piece of advice before Cruz left. "I would suggest keeping your distance from the Morgans."

Cruz scowled and left.

.........................................................

 

Jason and Elizabeth were glad Diane's visit was short. After the last 24 hours they just wanted to spend time with their son. And since they couldn't let Diane know Cameron was alive they had to wait until she went home. As soon as the door was closed behind her Elizabeth headed for the stairs, but Cody was one step ahead of her and was carrying Cam downstairs.

"Mommy."

She held him close while still on the third step.

"Hi, baby. We missed you so much."

"Daddy!"

She turned to see Jason behind her. Jason took Cameron who was already leaning as far as he could towards his father. Jason pulled Elizabeth close. His voice was low.

"I'm fine."

Jason made his way to the couch knowing it would make his wife feel better. Cam was chattering away about all the things he'd done before bed the night before and after he'd gotten up that morning. It wasn't long before he laid his head on Jason's chest and continued talking. He didn't stop until he fell asleep, almost in mid-sentence.

Elizabeth stood up and reached for Cam. Jason shook his head and inched closer to the back of the couch and motioned for her to join them. They slid down so their heads were on the arm of the couch. Jason's free arm held Elizabeth securely so she didn't slide off.

No words were needed as they took comfort in each other and in their son.

.........................................................

 

Once again they were sitting in the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin. Jason and Elizabeth had gotten there early to avoid the press and for now it was just them and Monica in the quiet room. However, soon others trickled in including Sonny and Carly. Jason, Elizabeth and Monica stood to let them pass through. They sat at the end next to Monica.

"All rise." Everyone stood. "Court is now back in session."

"Good morning. Ms. Davis, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution rests."

"Very well. Mr. Lansing, are you ready to call your first witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The defense calls Emily Quartermaine to the stand."

The back doors opened and Emily walked slowly to the swinging doors. She hesitated before walking through. She was sworn in.

"State your name, please."

"Emily Quartermaine."

"How do you know Lucky Spencer?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"Did you know Cameron Webber and his mother?"

"Of course. I've known Elizabeth almost as long as I've known Lucky."

"So you spent a lot of time with them over the years."

"Yes, I did. Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas Cassadine and I spent a lot of time together. In fact, we used to call ourselves The Four Musketeers. We were inseparable."

"Did you see Lucky with Cameron?"

"Yes. Lucky loved Cameron very much. They were very happy together, as were Lucky and Elizabeth."

"Did you ever see Lucky harm Cameron?"

"No, I didn't. He wouldn't."

"Do you think Lucky would hurt Cameron?"

"Lucky would never hurt Cameron...never."

"No more questions, Your Honor." He turned to Alexis. "Your witness."

"You say Lucky Spencer would never hurt Cameron Webber and yet you weren't there the day Cam was poisoned, were you?"

"Well, no, but--"

"Then you don't know if he would hurt Cameron or not, do you? Thank you. No further questions."

"You may step down, Miss Quartermaine."

"The defense calls Lucky Spencer to the stand."

Lucky stood up and straightened his jacket before heading to the witness chair. He was sworn in and sat down. He looked over at Elizabeth, but Jason leaned across so he couldn't see her face. Jason had one of his hands in Elizabeth's lap and her hands covered it front and back.

"Mr. Spencer, you and" Ric hesitated at Elizabeth's name. "Mrs. Morgan were married in 2005. You became Cameron's father?"

"Yes, although once Elizabeth and I became serious I was with Cameron a lot."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, I loved him very much. I was happy to be his father."

"Why didn't you adopt him?"

"I would have loved to adopt him, but we just didn't have the money. We were both working, but we still didn't make a lot of money. We didn't even have our own bedroom in our apartment. I loved him like my own anyway."

"You were injured last year?"

"Yes. Manny Ruiz had kidnapped my wife. He and I got into an altercation and I injured my back severely. Even after the surgery I was in a lot of pain and, unfortunately, it was easy to become addicted. It made life difficult for all of us."

"Can you tell us what happened on September 19, 2006?"

He stammered and turned red.

"No, I can't. I was high at the time and I don't remember much. I remember thanking Audrey for letting me spend time with Cameron, playing with Cameron and then I barely remember Elizabeth screaming. Later I was arrested and taken to the station. But I know I wouldn't hurt him on purpose! I wouldn't."

"Did you see Cameron in the hospital?"

"No, but I tried. Elizabeth had already slapped me with a restraining order so I couldn't see my son." He looked at Elizabeth. "You kept me from my son!" He looked at the jury. "I couldn't even go to his funeral."

"Would you ever hurt your son?"

"No! I would never hurt Cam if I could help it."

"No further questions."

"Your witness, Ms. Davis."

"You just testified that you wouldn't hurt Cam if you could help it."

"That's right."

"You couldn't get help for your addiction?"

"I didn't think I needed help."

"Did you stop taking the pills?"

"No, but--"

"Did your wife ask you to get help?"

"Yes, but--"

"When did you finally get help, Mr. Spencer?"

Lucky's mouth clamped shut.

"When?"

He sighed.

"When I found out Cameron was in the hospital it scared me. I've been sober ever since."

"How convenient and too late."

"Objection."

"Withdrawn."

"You've testified you can't remember what happened when Cameron was poisoned so you can't really say that you wouldn't hurt Cameron, can you?"

"I wouldn't."

"But you don't know that, do you? It was just you and him and you both ended up with pills in you. You hurt Cameron, didn't you?"

"It was an accident!"

"No more questions for this witness."


	15. Chapter 15

Jason woke up to find Elizabeth not in bed. He listened to see if she was in the bathroom, but the room was silent. He pulled the covers back and slid out of bed. He decided to check Cameron's room first before heading downstairs. He peeked in and found Elizabeth curled up next to their little boy in the twin size bed. He hadn't made a sound, but as he stepped into the room Elizabeth turned toward him. She turned back, smoothed a curl back on Cameron's forehead before kissing his temple. She stood as Jason neared the bed. He sat on the bed and rubbed his son's back. Elizabeth moved between Jason's legs and sat on one knee wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders as they watched their son sleep.

"I'm not sorry for doing this."

"You have to do what's right for you."

"I don't know if I'd feel differently if Lucky was heartbroken over what he did. I don't know. I just know protecting Cameron is my job and that means protecting him from the people who put Lucky first."

"Our job."

She rested her cheek on his forehead as she hugged him tighter.

"Right. Our job."

...................................................................

 

Lucky's testimony had been followed by closing arguments, but Elizabeth hadn't really been paying much attention. Her mind was still stuck on Lucky's testimony. She was sitting on their bench on the docks enjoying the quiet, the water lapping, and the sunset. Jason was with Sonny discussing some business and Cameron was with his grandparents. She turned toward the sound when she heard footsteps and nearly groaned at seeing Ric and Lucky come closer. She made sure not to laugh at the bruises she'd left on their faces. Ric was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised Jason let you out alone. Usually he's hovering around. Afraid you'll develop some taste and leave him?"

"First of all, I'm never alone--"

"The spawn doesn't count."

Ric took a step back, not only at the fury on Elizabeth's face but at the speed at which she'd left the bench and advanced on him. He gently rubbed his nose remembering how she'd hit him at the hospital.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my child like that." There was no mistaking the venom in her voice. "And you," She turned on Lucky who was about to speak. "I'm sorry you cannot or just plain refuse to see that this is _not_ your baby. I'm sorry you don't have a child of your own, but this child is not available."

Elizabeth didn't know if it was because of her or because of Cody she heard behind her, but Lucky wisely kept his mouth shut. She took a deep breath. The two men in front of her were not worth stressing over. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped and considered not turning around, but decided to let him have his say. She turned around.

"What do you want, Lucky?"

"I need to know," He stepped closer. "if you're just doing this to punish me."

Her eyes went wide.

"Punish you?"

"Yes, punish me." I" He hit his chest with his open hand. "made a terrible mistake, but it was an accident. You know I loved Cam and you're punishing me for an accident. Would you be trying to put me in jail if he had survived? No, because you know I loved him. But, because he died you're determined to punish me in the worst way possible."

She took another deep breath.

"If my son--"

"Our son--

"If _my_ son were still alive you would still be on trial. Only the charges would be different. The state brought these charges against you, not me. Yes, I am helping them because you were never _just_ sorry. There was always an excuse, a rationale, a qualifying statement to follow. You were sorry, but it was an accident. You were sorry, but you didn't know what you were doing. You were sorry, but you didn't mean it. You were never just sorry. If it makes me petty to see you pay for that then so be it. My son's life was worth more than some excuse." She wiped her cheeks of a few tears with the fingers of one hand. "I wish I could have helped you, but I did everything I could."

She turned and left, not seeing Cody glare at Ric and Lucky warning them not to speak.

...................................................................

 

The call regarding a returned verdict came early the next morning. Alexis told them not to get their hopes up, but she was hoping for good news. Elizabeth had her hand in Jason's as they sat behind Alexis. They were surrounded by several of their friends and family, including Sonny, Carly, Monica and Alan. Epiphany had offered to watch Cameron so both of Jason's parents could be there. Emily and Nikolas sat across the aisle with the rest of Lucky's family and coworkers. It wasn't long before the room was called to order. 

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Go ahead."

"In the matter of case number 47369-BG-38, on the charge of Murder in the Second degree, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty."

Lucky's side of the courtroom erupted in disbelief and anger. Ric asked for a polling of the jury panel. Elizabeth could feel Emily looking at her while the jury gave their votes, but she refused to look. The judge banged his gavel to get everyone to calm down.

"The bailiff will now take the defendant into custody until sentencing on Friday morning at 9am."

"But Your Honor--"

"No, Mr. Lansing, with your client's history he will be taken into custody today."

Lucky turned to his dad in the gallery.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Cowboy!"

The bailiff cuffed Lucky and led him out the front of the court room while Ric followed. The people left were talking in groups. There was suddenly a commotion. Lulu came charging across the aisle.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so--"

Her tirade was cut off as Carly nudged past Jason and Elizabeth to get in Lulu's face.

"It's not her fault, Lulu. Lucky is the one who fed Cameron the pills."

"You're defending her?" You don't even like her!"

"This has nothing to do with liking her. We're both mothers! If this happened to _my_ child you couldn't stop me from making them pay, _even_ if it was Sonny."

"How could you be on her side, Carly? We're family."

Lulu turned and fled the room. Carly looked back at them and sighed.

"I'd better go make sure she doesn't so something stupid."

Jason nodded and Carly left. Jason looked over and saw Sonny motioning to him while on the phone. He told Elizabeth he'd be in the hallway. Monica and Alan also said their good-byes since they had to get back to the hospital. Elizabeth stood in the quiet courtroom.

"How could you do this to him?"

Elizabeth turned to see an angry Emily.

"Excuse me?"

"How could you do this to him? He loved Cameron and you're sending him to jail!"

"How could I do this to him? Why is it always about Lucky? Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.....it is _always_ about Lucky." Emily took a step back at the pain in Elizabeth's voice. "We were best friends, but when I needed you you were too busy looking out for Lucky." The tears started slowly. "I did everything I could for him, Em. He cheated on me who knows how many times just so he could have more pills. I left my son with my grandmother so I could help Lucky detox, but he didn't really want to get better. He just wanted to pretend. And it was easier for everyone to pretend with him. _My son_ paid the price. And you all are _still_ pretending. Pretending that what Lucky did wasn't a big deal and that I'm evil for not agreeing with you." 

"That's not true."

"Not true?" They both turned at hearing Jason's voice as he entered the court room. "Even standing over Cameron's bed you were more worried about Lucky."

 

_It had taken Jason a little while to convince Elizabeth to go for a quick lunch with Monica. Some fresh air would be good and give her a change of scenery no matter how brief. As he passed the window of Cameron's room to the door he saw Emily sitting with him. He was glad for Elizabeth. She needed her friends. He stepped quietly into the room._

_"Your daddy wishes he could be here, but he can't. He loves you so much and would never hurt you on purpose. He would be here, but your--"_

_"Emily!" The harsh whisper cut her off. She jerked around to see Jason standing by the door. Alan returned then and felt the tension. "You need to leave."_

_"Jason--"_

_"Trust me. You do not want to get into this now. You need to leave. This is about Cameron, not Lucky."_

_Emily looked at her father and realized he wasn't going to help her. She sighed, grabbed her purse and left. Alan closed the door behind her._

_"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to leave her alone with him, but I had to consult on an emergency surgery."_

_"It's not your fault. She should have known better."_

“I just wanted him to know.”

“Know what?”

“I know you loved Cameron, but Lucky was his father. He couldn’t visit Cam because of the restraining order so I went to the hospital on Lucky’s behalf.”

“And what about Elizabeth’s behalf?”

“What, what do you mean?”

“How come you could never stand up for Elizabeth and what she was going through? Her husband poisoned her child.” He put his hand up to stop her from interrupting. “It’s what happened and you want to know something? She never asked you to pick sides.” Emily’s face morphed into shock. “She never would have made you choose. She just wanted your support and understanding and the only person you gave that to was Lucky.”

Jason made eye contact with Elizabeth and she put her hand in his as they left Emily alone in the court room. As they walked down the hall he pulled her into an empty room and shut the door.

“What--”

Her words were silenced as he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. She relaxed in his embrace and let his comfort wash over her.

...................................................................

 

“So, I invited Sonny and Carly to visit when the baby comes.”

Monica chuckled as she put another shirt in the suitcase.

“You wishing you could take that back?”

Elizabeth smiled and added her own folded shirt to the growing pile in the suitcase.

“A little bit. They’ve been accepting of me since we got back, but I’m not sure how sincere the attention is or how long it will last. I don’t know if they realize we’re not staying here and if they’ll be angry at me for taking Jason from them again. Jason said we can see how the next couple of months go and if we decide they shouldn’t know about Cameron we’ll work it out.”

“Sounds like you’ll be just fine. Besides, we’ll be there and can help hide Cameron if you decide to keep him secret.”

“I know and I really appreciate it. I wish we could see you more often.”  
“I do, too, but what’s most important is protecting that sweet boy and this baby, too.” 

“Yes, mom.”

“Oh, you hush.” 

Elizabeth’s response was to laugh and keep packing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story.

Elizabeth put her gloves on as they stepped out of the car. Jason waited until she had them on before taking her hand. The grass crunched beneath their feet as they walked between the headstones. They stopped when they came to Cameron's. Jason started wiping the snow off the top before Elizabeth stopped him.

"Let me do that. I have gloves on."

"I don't feel the cold."

"I know you don't but you're making me cold watching you." 

He quickly finished, stepped back and took her hand in his.

"Think we'll ever come back?"

"To Port Charles?" She nodded. "Do you want to?"

She sighed.

"I don't think so, but I'm not the one who should decide."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the one this affects the most. Your family is here. Your friends are here."

" _You_ are my family. My parents will visit when they can and we'll decide how much we want to see Sonny and Carly. Port Charles is just a place."

"I know, I know. I'm being ridiculous."

"You're not ridiculous." His phone rang. "Morgan....yeah....Let me ask Elizabeth." He lowered the phone. "Sonny and I have a couple of things we need to go over before we leave. You want me to go now or tonight?"

"Now is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. If it takes longer than you expect you'll have the time."

"You want me to take you back to the house first?"

"No, we're fine."

Jason told Sonny he would be there soon and kissed Elizabeth before leaving. She stood there a little while longer before getting cold and deciding to leave. She heard a commotion behind her and turned to see Ric arguing with her guard. 

"It's okay, Cody."

"Is this really what you want, Elizabeth?"

"What are you talking about, Ric?"

"Burying your children. Cameron may not have been a casualty of Jason's business but this new baby will be in the line of fire."

"First of all, it's none of your business. Secondly, while not a guarantee we are protected. Thirdly, I'm not going to let what ifs rule my life. Now, unless you have a legitimate reason for being here I'm done with you."

He looked behind her to Cameron's headstone.

"I just don't want you to be sorry, Elizabeth."

"I will never be sorry for being with Jason." She walked passed him and started for her car. She turned back. "I am not your concern. Leave my family alone."

"Or what?"

She regarded him momentarily before leaving.

..............

Elizabeth handed the screwdriver to Cody as the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her legs. 

"We ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

They headed down the stairs.

"It's Elizabeth, Cody."

"I know."

She tried not to laugh, but a chuckle escaped anyway. She picked up her phone from the small table by the door as she opened it. Ric was on the other side with several officers.

"We have a warrant."

"What a surprise."

Ric handed her the document as she entered the house. The officers followed and she took that time to call Diane. She was about to call Jason when Ric spoke.

"You'll have to wait outside."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't risk you destroying evidence." He slowed his voice down as if she was stupid. "You'll have to wait outside."

"It's 20 degrees tonight. I'm not waiting outside."

"You'll wait outside or I'll arrest you for obstruction."

"Obstruction? Do you hear yourself? I just want to sit inside where it's warm and you're acting like I'm a criminal."

"You're married to one."

" _That's_ what this is about? I won't do what you want so you're going to show me just what it means to be married to Jason?" She got as close as she could to him without touching him with her belly. "You don't scare me." She turned as she heard the door. Jason and Diane entered together. Jason saw Elizabeth standing close to Ric.

"You alright?"

Elizabeth went to Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist. She shivered at the coldness of his leather jacket but held him tight.

"I'm fine."

Diane stepped between the couple and Ric.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Lansing?"

"We have reason to believe Mr. Morgan is holding certain goods Mr. Corinthos is believed to have in his possession."

Diane perused the warrant.

"Sounds like an excuse to harass my clients, Mr. Lansing."

"Doesn't matter what it sounds like, Ms. Miller. You will stay out of our way."

"We'll wait in the dining room."

"Fine."

Jason pulled his chair close to Elizabeth's and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. Diane was sitting on the other side of the table reading the warrant carefully.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Ric is just being petty. He can't hurt me."

"That's good." He leaned over and spoke low near her ear. "But _I_ can hurt _him_."

She smiled at him.

"My hero."

She just laughed at the look he gave her.

It wasn't long before the officers started leaving. The one in charge stopped to give Ric an update.

"We're done, Mr. Lansing. There's nothing here."

"What do you mean, you're done? This is a big house."

"That's correct, but it's mostly empty. There wasn't much to look through."

"Thank you." The officer left and Ric turned to the small group in the dining room. "You're free to go...for now."

Diane stood as she gathered her things.

"Mr. Lansing, this is your only warning about my clients." She spoke to Jason and Elizabeth as she rounded the table. "I'll talk to you both tomorrow. I'll show Mr. Lansing out as I go."

"Thanks, Diane." Once they were gone he helped Elizabeth put her coat on before they headed out the door themselves. He helped her into the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He took her hand as they drove away.

"You're shaking."

"Just nervous energy. I was afraid we'd miss something of Cameron's and they would find it."

"You did good. How did you know they were coming?"

"It was the way Ric acted at the cemetery. I told him I would never be sorry for being with you. I just knew he would try and make a point which is why I called you and your parents. They came over and helped the guards and we packed up everything of Cameron's and they took him home. We had just finished changing the door knob at the top of the stairs when they showed up. With our luck Ric would have noticed and make a big deal about the lock and wondered what kind of contraband we were hiding up there and he never would have left."

"Contraband?"

She heard the laughter in his voice. She playfully smacked his arm.

"You know what I mean." He smiled then. "You sure you don't mind staying at your parents' house tonight?"

"It keeps Cameron safe and that's what matters."

................

Ric locked up his office and headed out of the building. It had been a frustrating day. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Elizabeth since she punched him in the face at the hospital. He never would have expected her to hit him, especially with their past, but he wondered if being with Jason was changing her. He knew he had to keep trying to talk her out of wasting her life with his enemy.

As he walked through the parking garage he thought of all the times he had followed her this week, but she had never been alone. So when Jason left her at the cemetery he saw his chance. She still hadn’t seen reason, but he would never give up.

In the midst of his thoughts he realized too late the passenger door of the car next to his swung out alarmingly fast and hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. Before he had time to catch his breath he was picked up by the front of his coat and slammed into the side of his car. He was gasping for air when Jason’s face invaded his breathing space.

“You never learn, do you, Lansing? I keep thinking you’re not as stupid as you look, but you keep proving me wrong. And people say _I’m_ brain damaged.”

“You are. You’re attacking the district attorney in the courthouse parking garage.”

“No one will ever know I was here.”

“Elizabeth will--” He bent over in half at the loss of air when Jason punched him in the stomach.

“Don’t say her name.”

“You don’t deserve her.”

Jason punched him in stomach again.

“Maybe, but she chose me anyway.”

.................

May 2007

After barely staying in Port Charles long enough to hear Lucky sentenced to 25 years she and Jason had been back at home in the Caribbean a little more than 2 months now. Elizabeth was due in a week and she was doing some last minute dusting before Sonny and Carly arrived. She had been wary but pleasantly surprised at the way Sonny and even Carly had accepted her in Jason’s life. It wasn’t effortless, but it made things easier for Jason and she appreciated that. So much so that she was willing to trust them with Cameron’s life. She and Jason had discussed the pros and cons of telling Sonny and Carly about Cameron more than once and Jason felt they could be trusted and she trusted Jason. 

She heard the doors of a car slam outside and knew Jason was back with the visiting Corinthos’. She threw away the dusting rag and went to meet them on the porch. Sonny and Jason were carrying the suitcases from the car while Michael and Morgan were talking over each other while telling Jason about their flight. She leaned against the doorjamb watching Jason and his friends feeling at peace at including them in Cameron’s secret. Michael noticed her first.

“Hi, Aunt Elizabeth!” She stepped out onto the porch. She was smiling.

“Well, that’s a nice surprise.”

“Is that okay? Mom said to check with you.”

“It’s perfect. I love it. You know, I’ve never gotten to be an aunt before. We’re going to have lots of fun.”

“We’ve never had a cousin before.”

“Well, then, we’ll learn together. Hi, Morgan.”

Morgan grinned at her and she knew she was in trouble.

“Aunt Elizabeth.....can we go swimming?”

She laughed out loud. 

“That’s up to your mom and dad.”

“I’m sure the boys would love it after being on the plane for so long. Leticia, would you help the boys and take them swimming?”

Leticia and the boys headed inside and it wasn’t long before they were changed and headed for the beach.

“Everything all right?”

“Everything’s fine, Sonny.”

“Sounds serious.

“It is serious, but it’s not bad news. However, it is a secret. We need to know if you can do that. If not, then we’re okay with that, too.”

Sonny and Carly exchanged looks. Sonny stepped closer to Carly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You can trust us.”

“Follow us.”

Jason led Elizabeth and the other couple out the back door and to a discreet gate in the fence to the house next door. The yard they stepped into was landscaped and had shade trees scattered through the large area. They could hear voices from around the other side of the house but no words could be distinguished. As they rounded the corner a little boy ran towards them.

“Daddy!”

“Hey!” Jason scooped up the little boy and turned to a stunned Sonny and Carly. “This is our secret.”

Elizabeth spoke to Monica and Alan to give Sonny and Carly a few minutes to process the news.

“Looks like the Corinthos clan got here safely.”

“They did. Leticia took the boys to the beach so we could come over.”

Cam had apparently finished telling Jason everything he needed to know and turned in Jason’s arms to see his mom. Jason didn’t want her carrying him so he just came close.

“No baby?”

“Not yet, Cam. We want you to meet some special people. This is Uncle Sonny and this is Aunt Carly.”

Cameron pointed at himself and grinned.

“I’m Cam.” 

“Sonny.”

Hearing his name pulled him out of his stupor.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cam.”

Carly was less articulate.

“Holy--” She caught herself before saying something Cam shouldn’t hear. “...I just...it’s....you...no way...how...I need a drink.”

“Hey, Cam...we’d better go get our snack before it melts.”

“Okay, Grandma.” 

Jason and Elizabeth kissed Cameron before putting him down and he grabbed a hand each of Alan and Monica and they headed into the house.

“I’ve done a lot of crazy things in my time, but this tops them all.” She put her hand out. “I’m not judging. I just....you really think it was necessary?”

“Carly, he fed Cameron those pills on purpose and even when he was in the hospital Lucky refused to get help. I was distraught and fighting everyone I knew. They all wanted me to take care of Lucky and I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t put Cameron in the middle anymore.”

“And Monica and Alan helped you?”

“Yes. They were the only other people besides Epiphany who supported me.” Carly sighed and looked at Sonny. 

“He’s not coming back.”

“Carly--”

“Jason, I get it, I’m just taking it in.”

“We want your boys to know when they’re older.”

Sonny finally spoke.

“I appreciate it.” He hugged Jason. “It’s about time I got the chance to protect your children like you do mine.”

..................

February 2032

Elizabeth’s surprise was evident when she opened up the front door and found her son, Cameron, and his wife, Charlotte, on the other side. 

“Hey!” She laughed. “What are you doing here?”

She hugged them both and ushered them inside.

“I just....I need to talk to Dad.”

She felt his somber mood, but didn’t question him.

“He’s out back with Cody and Jake building that gazebo he got me for Christmas.”

Cameron kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks, Mom.”

He headed down the hall towards the back of the house. Elizabeth tucked her arm through Charlotte’s as they headed for the kitchen.

“He’s been pretty silent the whole trip. I know he talked to you and Dad last night and here we are.”

“We can talk in the kitchen. Want something to drink?”

“Hot chocolate, please.”

“A girl after my own heart.” Elizabeth started warming milk for cocoa before explaining. “You know Cameron’s story.”

“Yes.”

“We found out yesterday Lucky was released after serving his full sentence.”

“Oh. Big news.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t he say anything to me?”

“Jason and Cameron may not be biologically father and son but Cameron turned out just like him when it comes to dealing with a crisis. They think about it and process it and then talk about it.”

“Why would they need to talk about it? Lucky can’t hurt you, can he?”

“No, he can’t. I believe that completely, but we know he’s been talking about looking for me since I took Jake and left. They’re worried for me and I can’t fault them for talking it over.”

....................

Cameron could hear pounding along with the low murmur of voices as he approached the construction site. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the small group working. Jason looked up when he sensed him.

“I want to do something.”

“Well, pick up a hammer and we’ll show you what to do.”

Jason studied his older son before answering his youngest.

“I don’t think that’s what Cam’s talking about.”

“Alright, then.” Jake pulled his work gloves off. “Let’s go kick some washed up officer--”

“Jake.”

“Dad, don’t you think Mom will feel better not having to worry about him?”

“Cam, she doesn’t worry about him.”

“How can you say that? She faked my death because of him.”

“That’s right. She faked your death, but that wasn’t because she was worried about Lucky. She did it out of worry for _you_. She knew you’d end up in the middle of some ugly situations and she refused to do that to you.”

They were interrupted by Jason’s cell phone. He pulled it out to turn it off until he saw the caller ID.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to let you know Lucky won’t be a problem.”

_He could hear Lucky Spencer ranting and raving even before he was brought into the room. His voice was muffled from the burlap bag over his head. Two of the guards pushed Lucky into a sitting position on the chair in front of the desk. The bag was ripped off his head abruptly. Lucky blinked his eyes at the bright lights before trying to get up. He was shoved back into the chair and held there by a hand on each shoulder._

_“Lucky Spencer.”_

_“What do you want, Sonny?”_

_“25 years in jail and still no manners.”_

_“This coming from the local thug. Just spit it out, Corinthos. I don’t have all day.”_

_“I’ve been hearing things, Lucky. Things about you. Things about you looking for Elizabeth and her son.”_

_“What’s it to you?”_

_“Elizabeth and her son are family. No one messes with my family.” Sonny tilted his head at one of the guards. He tightened his grip on Lucky’s shoulder. “I’ll make this so simple that even you will understand. Forget about Elizabeth. Forget about her son. Forget they ever existed or I’ll make you cease to exist.”_

_“You won’t do that. You promised my dad.”_

_“Your father was a friend. This is about family and nothing comes between me and family.”_

_“You can’t stop me.”_

_Before Lucky was finished he heard a gun cock and felt pressure at the base of his neck. Sonny’s voice was even and with meaning._

_“I can and I will.”_

“You didn’t have to, but thanks.”

“It was nothing. You’re family.”

Jason turned back to his boys as he hung up. He saw Elizabeth and Charlotte heading their way as well. He waited for the women to reach them. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Jason’s.

“That was Sonny. He said not to worry about Lucky.”

“I’m not worried.”

Cameron laughed.

“Fine. I get it. Nothing to worry about.”

“Cam, honey,” his mother answered. “Your dad and I raised you to be responsible and to care about other people, especially your family. Never be sorry for that.”

Cameron and Charlotte shared a look before joining hands. 

“We hope to be half the parents you are.” Cam looked at his parents who were now smiling and he could see his mom wanted to ask but he wasn’t finished. “Dad, you taught me right from wrong, raised me to respect others and to listen, but it was you, Mom, who taught me to see the beauty in all things and that it’s okay to color outside the lines.”


End file.
